Dreams By The Ocean
by TakersWolfGabriel
Summary: What does it take for Trina to find her dreams?


**Dreams By The Ocean**

 **Chapter 1**

I stretched as I bent down, picked up my hockey bag, lugged it out to my Midnight Blue Dodge truck in the parking lot. I stopped as I unlocked the doors and placed my bag in the back seat, behind the front seats and closed the door once again. I adjusted my blue New York Rangers jacket as I walked back into the arena. I kept my head down as the bone chilling wind tossed the falling snow about. I stomped off my black work boots of snow before walking back inside. I opened the door and walked inside. I walked over to the locker room and turned off the lights and locked up for the night before heading home. I went out to the playing surface and stood in the benches and just looked around as the silence over whelmed me as I stood there. The arena was huge, come on it's Madison Square Garden. I had finally made it to the top where I belong. Well for now, until something stopped me or I had to retire. I wasn't hoping retirement would place me on the shelf like any other athlete. But a career threatening injury is what made tonight's game my last. "I thought you left Hawk." Jerry said as he walked up. I turned around and smiled gently to him as I leaned upon my walking cane to keep the weight off my nearly shattered left ankle. "I was just taking the rest of it in. I can't believe I won't be playing anymore..." Jerry walked up beside me and placed his hand upon my shoulder. "Even though you can't play here in the big leagues, doesn't mean you leave the surface for the rest of your life. There are other things you can do to keep yourself in this game."

I looked to Jerry and nodded. "I know, but it won't be the same. Everybody knows this Jerry." He nods as he pats my shoulder gently. "You've played some great hockey over these past few years Hawk. I'm sorry to see you go on account of someone else's mistake." I nodded as we both walked off as Jerry turned off the lights to the arena and we walked outside. He locked up as I stood under the over hang keeping out of the snow. "You got everything?" He asked. I nodded as I sighed once again. "I just don't want to leave something I love that's all." Jerry leaned his hand out to me as I took it with mine and shook it sternly. "It's been an honor to have you play for me Trina. Please take care of yourself and don't be a stranger here." I nodded as Jerry walked off to his vehicle and left. I shook my head as I slowly made my way to my truck and climbed in to head back to my apartment.

I drove through the streets of New York listening to Metallica playing on my CD player. I had 'Whiskey in the Jar' blaring. I hated to leave the sport I grew up on back in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, but the injury benched me for life. I still to this day curse the player who decided to slap shot the puck so hard. It hit me in the side of the ankle, up under the padding and just shattered it. I would say it was a bad night for me and for the team. We lost that night. I pulled into my parking spot on the street in front of my apartment building. I turned off the ignition and hopped out of my truck gently as I dragged my hockey bag into my basement, one bedroom apartment. I kicked the door closed as I left my bag near the door. I turned on a light as it illuminated the dingy yellow mustard walls. That was barely showing through the stacks of brown boxes full of my stuff.

"Time to start fresh in another state." I grumbled to myself. I removed my jacket and tossed it upon my couch as I kicked off my work boots to the side. I ended up taking a hot shower and just heading to bed. I laid there and just stared at the dingy ceiling above me. "Hopefully things will be different for me with this move. I need to get myself back on my feet, now that I can't do something I love." I sighed as I closed my eyes and drift off to sleep, dreaming of hopefully a brighter future. One that wouldn't be taken away from me like before.

 **Chapter 2**

I sighed as I rolled over and sat up to the pounding on my apartment door. I looked to my watch sitting on my night stand and sighed, "Damn I over slept. They're already here." I got up and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans, a black Metallica t-shirt and slipped on my socks and boots and hauled ass to the door before they broke it in. "Hey about time you decided to answer the door Hawk." "Sorry TJ, I over slept." He shook his head as he walked in with Jermaine, Junie and Hugh. "You brought the whole gang, nice.. More hand to get this stuff outta here and into the trucks." TJ nodded as he started handing boxes to the guys. "Where do you want the stuff Hawk?" Jermaine asked. "The boxes TJ is handing you now, goes in my truck. Those are my trophies and awards from hockey. The rest goes in the moving truck." I tossed Jermaine my truck keys as he walked out.

TJ stopped and looked to me. "You alright Trina?" I turned and looked to the tall, muscular TJ. He had light brown hair cut into a crew cut. He was a Marine and out on leave, then had to return to complete his time. His blue eyes looked to me with concern. He was wearing blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt. It showed all his muscles. I nodded as I smiled gently to him. "Yea I am TJ. Just can't wait to move on with my life. I just didn't want to do it this way." He nodded as he patted my back, grabbed some boxes and headed out to the trucks. I tied my boots and sorted through things as everything was packed into the trucks.

Everything was packed up as a taxi pulled up and out jumped my best friend in the whole world. "Speak of the devil. He shows up at the wrong times." We all chuckled as I placed my duffle bag behind my seats and looked to who the guys were referring too. "You guys leave Timbo alone. You know he works third shift." I closed the door to my pick up truck as TJ and Hugh finished hooking up the trailer with my truck upon it behind the moving truck. "Sorry I am extremely late." Timbo yawned as he adjusted his dark grey hooded sweat shirt. His baggy blue jeans dragged along the ground as he walked. "All the work is done Tim.. Why don't you just go home" Jermaine commented as he helped TJ and Hugh with the trailer. I approached Tim as I patted him on the shoulder. "Don't let them get to you. They're just being smart asses. They just love to bust you, cause you are never on time for much but work Tim." He nodded as he handed me a jet black back pack he was carrying. "This is for you, but don't open it until your in your new place. Just trust me on this.." I nodded as we hugged one another. I took the bag from him as he climbed back into the taxi and left to go home for more sleep.

Tim was only around 5'6 in height, but had a big heart and a great friend. Just he had a few issues and such to deal with. I placed the back pack Tim gave me over my shoulder as I walked over to the moving truck and climbed up after opening the door, placing the back pack on the passenger seat. The guys walked over as we said our good byes. "Don't be a stranger now Trina. Keep in touch alright." Hugh commented as he stepped back. I nodded as Jermaine and Hugh left. TJ stood before me as he removed his Marines medallion from around his neck. "Here I want you to have this. If anything ever happens to me, you won't forget me." I shook my head. "TJ, I will never forget you. We grew up together. We are friends for life. I don't need nothing from you." He shook his head as he placed his hands under mine, placed the medallion in my hand and closed my hand around it. The silver, interlocking chain dangled from my hand as TJ hugged me one last time. I wrapped my arms around him as I sighed. We both stepped back as I placed the medallion around my neck securely. "Once I'm home permeantly I will come and see you. I'll write to you and everything." I nodded, "I will do the same TJ. You take care." TJ nodded as he walked off. I climbed into the moving truck, reeved the engine as I pulled away, headed out of New York and headed for Florida. Hopefully to start a new life and you never know what could happen.

 **Chapter 3**

I pulled up to the address I was given by the gentleman who sold me the place. I parked the truck as I climbed out of the cab and stood leaning my weight upon my walking cane. I stood before a huge Victorian type beach house. It was light yellow with white shutters. A full view of the beach and the beautiful sights of the waters. "My God. It's paradise that I have saved up for and gotten." I nodded as I decided to start unloading the trucks and packing it into the house. I sighed as I decided a break was in order. I sat down on my front porch to take in some sun shine and enjoy a bottle of water. I sighed as I leaned back against the banister and just relaxed. I didn't even hear someone approach until I heard a voice. "Welcome to the neighborhood." I opened my eyes and lowered my mirrored sunglasses as I looked to a very muscular man standing before me. His eyes were hiding behind a pair of sunglasses. He was muscular and about 6 foot 6'1. I couldn't really tell. His shoulder length blonde hair sat upon his shoulders nicely as he was shirtless in a pair of blue swim trunks and sandles. I smiled gently as I slowly stood up in my jet black jean shorts, white tank top. "Well hello kind sir. I'm Trina Joelenia." The gentleman smiled a very nice smile as I leaned my hand out towards him.

He took my hand in his gently and laid a kiss on the top fo my hand, almost like Prince Charming. He was charming so far. "My name's Chris Irvine. I'm your next door neighbor. I saw you pull up and just had to pop over and say hello. I see your new to the neighborhood ." I smiled broadly as I took my hand away gently and nodded. "Nice to meet you . But please call me Trina or Hawk. Which ever you prefer is fine with me."

He lifted a brow as he lifted his sunglasses up to the top of his head, revealing the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. "Please call me Chris. It's nice to meet you Trina." I smiled as I grabbed my walking cane, slowly climbed off the curb and started for the stairs in my white Etnies sneakers. "It was nice to have met you Chris. But I really got a lot of work to do. I hope to see you around." He smiled as he followed me. "Would you like some help unpacking the trucks?" He asked. I stopped and looked to him. "If you like I don't mind the help. I will give you something in return. Oh yes I know.. I can cook you a wonderful dinner sometime." He smiled as he followed me to the truck to help unpack. "I would enjoy that." I nodded as we finished unpacking the trucks.

It was early evening as the sun started to set over the rolling waves of the ocean. Chris sat on the back deck as I walked out with a bottle of water for him. "Here you need this. I appreciate your help today Chris. That was mighty neighborly of you." He nodded as he took the bottle of water, opened it and emptied some of it into his mouth. "It was my pleasure Trina. So what brings you down here to lovely Tampa Bay, Florida." I sat down on the railing of the porch and placed my walking cane against the bottom railing. "Looking for a new start. Where I was before, not much was going on. I had to retire from my previous career choice. So I have to find another suitable job for my situation." Chris nodded. "Well I hope you found or find what you are looking for." Chris looked to his watch. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really must be going. I got an appointment to be at in a little while." We both stood up as we shook hands once again. "Thanks again Chris for the help." He nodded. "My pleasure once again. I hope we get to know one another as time goes on." I smiled as I nodded. "I would enjoy that. I will see you later Chris." He nodded as he walked down the stairs off the back porch, headed up the beach. Just not even half way and turned right to head through some bushes to his property.

I sighed as I went inside to empty out some boxes and set up the house the way I wanted it. I opened the sliding glass doors to the screens that were in them and let the warm ocean breeze blow in. I opened up boxes and started in on unpacking my things. I had a fire place, so I placed pictures of the guys with me and some pictures TJ, had taken while I was playing on the ice with the New York Rangers. That was my previous occupation as you can tell already from before. You wouldn't hear about many female forwards playing in the NHL now in days do you? Well I broke that of course, but someone decided to break me before I was even warmed up to break through records. I was cut down in my prime and I still don't like it. I moved my light brown/blondish shoulder length hair out of my emerald green eyes and placed it behind my ears. I pulled out things out to place them on shelving that was already up and hang things up on the wall. It was feeling like home already.

I yawned as I knew it was late, which it was. I set up my bed, made it with maroon colored sheets and a comforter with a huge Siberian tigers upon it. I sighed as I found the boxes with my clothes and rummaged through the pile I had pulled out of the boxes to change into, cause I was dying of heat. I found a white tank top and blue shorts and headed for the bathroom, which was part of the bathroom.

I found my toiletries and got me a shower in, then some sleep. I had a great feeling things were gonna change for the better here. I had a deep feeling about my next door neighbor Chris Irvine already. I smiled to myself as I opened the windows and let the sounds and smells of the ocean sing me to sleep.

 **Chapter 4**

It took me a few days to set up the house the way I wanted it to be. I had so little stuff to fill in the huge space, but over time things will build up and fill in the space. I was sitting on the beach just watching the waves hit the sandy shore when I heard a vehicle pull into my driveway. I looked over my shoulder as I saw a white huge F-350 Diesel pull in. I smiled broadly as I got to my feet and ran up to the house. Hugh and Jermaine climbed out of the truck as I walked up the stairs from the beach. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you two for another month." I commented as I stood looking at the two of them. They were both busy checking out everything around them. "You live here Trina?" Jermaine asked in aww. I nodded as I waved them to join me on the deck. "Come on up on the deck. I will show you around." They both nodded as they walked up onto the deck.

I gave them a tour of the house and then we walked out onto the back deck once again. "You have an awesome place Trina." I nodded as I hopped up on the railing. "Yea I love it at night. With the warm ocean breeze and everything it's so peaceful. It's a helleva lot better than the city." Hugh nodded and commented, "I will agree to that." He chugged some of the beer he had found in my frig. Jermaine sighed as he leaned his 6'2 frame against the railing. I looked to him. "Alright.. Something's up.. Why are you two here?" Jermaine looked to me. "We're down here because the team's playing in the arena. So we knew you lived by, stopped to see how you were adjusting and such." I smiled and nodded. "I'm doing very well. I already met one of my neighbors. He helped me move everything into the house actually." Hugh looked to me. "What's he or she's name?" I looked to Hugh. "His name is Chris Irvine. He's nice, so don't worry your pretty little head off Hugh." He nodded as Jermaine looked at his watch. "I hate to say it but we better get going."

I sighed as they both hugged me and said our good-byes. "Instead of staying at a hotel, why don't you guys stay here.." Jermaine shook his head. "Can't do Trina. You know Coach. He wants the team to stick together." I nodded. "Sorry I forgot about that." "We'll be by to see you again." I nodded. "I know, but the next time you come, bring TJ with you." Jermaine nodded. "Oh Yea. He's back over seas with the Marines. He wanted me to tell you that. He'll be writing to you, so you can write him back and such." I nodded as I waved to them as they climbed into the truck and took off to join the team. I sighed as I climbed down and decided to take a look into the local paper in a job hunt.

"Anybody home?" I looked to Chris standing on my back deck through the screen. I motioned for him to come on in while I finished up the phone call I was on. He walked in as I hung up the phone. "Hey Chris. I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until later on." Chris smiled as he closed the screen door and looked to me. "I thought I would come and see how things were doing with you here, making sure you didn't need anything before I go out tonight." I thought for a moment and shook my head. "Not that I can think of. Thank you Chris." He nodded. "My pleasure. So what are you up to tonight?" He asked. I saw him place his hands within his jean short pockets. His jean shorts top mid knee and that's all he had on. God he was gorgeous.

I shrugged. "I got a job interview this afternoon, if I get the job. Might go do some shopping for some clothes to suit the job and get a few things for the house and then just relax. I can't do very much right now." Chris looked at me for a moment and then nodded. "I understand. Just thought maybe you would wanna join me tonight, but maybe some other time.." He looked to me with those blue eyes, they had sort of a puppy look to them. I couldn't help but smile at him. "How about we get together for drinks?" He smiled and nodded and reached into his pocket and handed me a piece of paper. "This is where I will be. You can meet me there for 10pm?" I nodded as I took the piece of paper. "Will be there." He nodded as he walked out the back door and left. I sighed as I walked off to get ready for my interview.

 **Chapter 5**

The interview went great at the job I had received. I was gong to be a bartender at a night club in town called 'Blue Ice'. I would start tonight. So I headed home quickly to change into a pair of blue jean shorts, my white/red Nike sneakers and a light blue tank top. I pulled my hair back as I headed back out to the club. I couldn't wait to start and make myself known around town.

I parked on the side of the building near the employee entrance and of course where the bands came and went. I walked in and got to work. I fumbled with a few bottles, but fell right into the swing of things. I felt like I was in that movie 'Coyote Ugly'. Music was playing, people dancing and hanging out at the bar watching the waitresses and us bartenders dance on the bar. I didn't dance on the bar, but I did behind it the best I could. Then the jukebox was cut off as the house light went off and the band that was booked for tonight came out for their set.

I didn't pay attention really to the band on the stage. I was too busy at the bar. But once the band started I couldn't help but recognize the voice. I looked up from a gentleman in front of me, trying to order a drink over the noise to me as I looked to the stage. 'My God... It's Chris?' I thought to myself. I couldn't believe it. It was my neighbor Chris. He was wearing black skin tight leather or pleather pants, I couldn't tell really. A short sleeve buttoned down snazzy silvery shirt with the first four buttons undone. He was wearing a pair of tint lensed sun glasses I would say. His hair was pulled back as he rocked it out on stage. The guy trying to order brought me back from my day dreaming mind of Chris and I.. Never mind.. I shook my head as I took his order and got back to work.

It was around 10pm as the place cleared out, except with a few lasting stragglers, trying to get the numbers from the tenders and such. I was wiping down the bar and finishing up cleaning behind the bar. I was crouching behind the bar as I heard someone clearing their throat to get my attention. I stood up and saw who it was. "Oh it's you Chris.." He smiled to me broadly as he nodded. "You were suppose to meet me for a drink.." He commented. I nodded as I placed my hands upon the bar and looked to him. "Sorry. I got a job here at the club as a bartender this afternoon, after I talked to you." He nodded. "It's alright. You still up for that drink?" I nodded as my boss walked over. "No flirting with the band Trina. You know the rules." I sighed as I nodded. "Go get the case of Coors Light out of the back cooler, then your set free for the night. Be back here about noon time tomorrow for your shift." I nodded as I looked to Chris and then walked off to do what I had too.

Chris just sat there and then looked to my boss. Daisy. "Don't be rough on her. She wasn't flirting with me. Her and I are friends." Chris explained. Daisy raised an eye brow to him. "That's what everybody says. I'm not going to take it easy on her. She's new, she must learn the rules." Chris just shrugged as Daisy walked away. "What a bitch.." Chris mumbled to himself as he waited for me to return. I sighed as I stumbled and nearly dropped the case of beer as I came up front. I got my balance as I placed the case upon the bar. "Be more careful Trina. We don't need any alcohol being wasted except by the paying customers." Daisy yelled from the other end of the bar. I nodded as I put the case away. Chris stood up and looked to me. "I'll meet you out back." I nodded as I watched him walk away.

Daisy came walking over. "I told you no flirting with the band." I looked to her as I was putting a few bottles of Coors away. "I wasn't flirting. I was just talking to him. He's my neighbor. We're friends that's it. Or are we not aloud to have friends?" I questioned. Daisy furrowed her brow and spoke. "I heard it all before. Just remember Trina I got my eye on you. Do the trash and get on home. Be back here for noon time tomorrow." I nodded as I walked into the back with the empty box and gathered up the empty boxes and brought them out back to the dumpsters. I sighed as I kicked a can from the ground and shot it into the dumpster. "I should of stuck with hockey.." I grumbled. I walked back inside and lugged out the full, heavy trash bags. I had the last one as I barely could lift it, but I managed. I growled as I was almost to the dumpster as the bag slid forward and brought me to the ground. I fell backwards and landed wrong on my bad ankle. Only thing I could do was yell in pain.

Chris came running around a nearby corner and saw me laying on the ground on my side clenching my ankle. He came running over and knelt down and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Trina you alright? What happen?" I finally got my voice back as Daisy came storming out from the bar. "What happen Trina?" She asked sternly, seeing the trash mess. "Can't you do anything right?" She asked.

Chris swung his head and gave her an evil look. "Why don't you go back inside you trash eating ho. I got this.." Daisy scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "What did you say?" "You heard me.. Now hit the bricks.." Chris commented as his attention went back to Trina. I finally looked up to Chris. "I.. Damn garbage bag took me down on my bad ankle.." Chris helped me sit up and then to my feet. I kept my weight off my bad ankle as he let me lean upon him for help. "I appreciate the help Chris." He smiled as he helped me to my truck. "It's alright Trina. But I don't think your gonna have your job tomorrow after the way I talked to your boss tonight." I sighed and shook my head as I handed Chris my keys to the truck and he helped me into my truck's passenger side. "This job isn't for me anyways Chris."

Chris looked to me. "Want me to drive you home?" I looked to him. "How did you get down here?" I asked. "I got a ride from a fellow band member, who already left." I couldn't help but smile gently to him. "You sure can drive me home. I can't anyways.." Chris nodded as he closed my door and walked around and climbed into the driver side and drove us both home with a delightful conversation between the two of us going on.

 **Chapter 6**

Chris parked my truck in my driveway as I slowly climbed out. I sighed as I hobbled my way with help of Chris and my cane into the house. I unlocked the doors, walked in and settled into a chair. I removed my sneakers and sighed as I looked at my ankle. "I hate this.." Chris looked to me as he hung up my truck keys on the hook. "You hate what Trina?" He asked. I looked to him. "A trick ankle. This happens a lot." Chris looked to me oddly as I placed my hands upon my ankle and placed it back together. It had slipped out of joint when I rolled my ankle. Just a huge pop was heard. Chris cringed as he heard it and looked to me. "Should I even ask?" I shook my head. "I'm use to it. That's why I gave up what I use to do, before I moved here from New York."

Chris raised a brow and looked to me as I slowly got up, after wrapping my ankle and walked towards the bathroom for a quick shower and a clothes change. "Make yourself at home Chris. I will be right out. I gotta get rid of the garbage and bar smell real quick." Chris nodded as he walked out onto the back deck and settled down into one of the patio chairs. I made my way for the bathroom for a quick clean up. I quickly got cleaned up in the shower and got dressed into a pair of black jean shorts and a white tank top. I leaned my weight upon my cane as I joined Chris who was in the living room looking at the photos. "Something catch your eye?" I asked. Chris jumped a bit as he looked to me. "Yea I was just looking at some of the photos here on your mantle and the walls..."

I smiled to him, as I walked over and looked at the picture he was looking at. "Oh that picture. That's me and some of the guys I use to play with on the team before..." I trailed off as I closed my eyes. Chris looked to me worried. "Trina.. Something wrong?" I looked to Chris and shrugged. "Let's just say it was before my career was cut short." Chris looked to me oddly. "You use to play hockey?" He asked.

I nodded as I pointed to the right wall with pictures upon it and a few plaques and such from over the years. "Yes I did. I want to play again, but as you can see the ankle doesn't want me to anymore." Chris nodded as he grabbed one of the framed picture off the mantle. "Who's this? A boy friend of yours? He's in a lot of pictures I've seen." I looked to the picture in Chris' hands and giggled. "No, he's my best friend. His name is Torrin James, but he likes to be called TJ. He's a Marine and is over seas. Him and I have been friends since we were kids. The other two in the picture, we were talking about before are also friends of mine from child hood. " I pointed them out as I explained everything to Chris about them.

Chris listened with a small smile upon his face. He placed the picture back upon the mantle next to the one of me in action on the ice during a game with the Toronto Maple Leafs. "You played.. for the Rangers?" Chris questioned as I started for the kitchen. "Yes I did. I played for quite a few years until I took a nasty slap shot that practically took my ankle away from me. My ankle as you can see has never been the same since. My last game was about almost a month ago. I had to retire early from playing." I pointed to a huge case holding a New York Rangers jersey with my name and number on the back displayed on the right side of the case, the front, of the jersey on the left. "That was the jersey I wore. The guys had it framed for me, before my last game. I wore number 34. My lucky number except for the game against the Buffalo Sabres, when I took a hard slap shot and then that was all I remember."

Chris nodded as he looked to the jersey in the case and followed me into the kitchen. "Would you like anything?" I asked as I opened the frig door and grabbed me a bottle of beer. Chris shook his head. "No thanks. Why didn't you tell me you played hockey." I closed the frig door and turned and leaned against the counter as Chris sat himself upon a stool. "Not many see hockey as a wonderful sport. If they do, then it's just a man sport. They don't think women should play. I don't think that way. As long as you have the heart to play, anybody can." Chris nodded. "I will agree. Same goes for my professions." I looked to him as I gently smiled. "You didn't tell me you had your own band. You guys are awesome." Chris smiled broadly as a bit of red went to his cheeks. "Thanks. Been playing with this band awhile now. I gave up my other profession to stick with music. I use to wrestle for a living." I looked to him as I snapped my fingers. "Oh yes now I know where I've seen you before. You use to wrestle for the WWE correct?" He nodded. "You got it hunny. How did you know?" I chuckled softly. "If I wasn't going to play hockey, I always wanted to wrestle. Big fan of the sport. Plus I use to follow it when I had time, but not anymore now that I was playing hockey and doing other things."

Chris looked to her in amazement. "You're the coolest lady I have ever met. Not many ladies I talk to are very sports orientated like you. I find that very impressive and.." I saw him blush a bit more. I leaned forward on the counter and got close to him as possible. My Lord his cologne mixed with his scent, just practically brought me to my knees. He smelt totally awesome. "You find it impressive and what Chris?" I asked in a soft voice.

He swallowed hard as he backed up his face just a bit and looked into my emerald eyes as his voice softened and almost barely audible. "I find it very attractive." I giggled as I placed my right hand under his chin as I leaned forward and placed my soft lips upon his and gently kissed him. The kiss was only for a moment as I pulled back and looked to the shocked Chris. "Wh..wh..what was that for?" He asked still in shock. "That was for being nice and helping me with everything. I still owe you a home made cooked meal too." Chris chuckled as I stood back onto my feet. I was around 5'7 in height, if I stood tall upon my feet.

Chris stood up to his feet as he looked to his watch. "I really hate to say this, but it's getting late and I need some beauty sleep." I couldn't help but giggle once again. "You are gorgeous enough Chris. You don't need beauty sleep." I placed a hand over my mouth with embarrassment in what I've said. Chris looked to me. "Really?" He asked with sort of a sly look upon his face. I just nodded my head in a reply. "So that's what you think of me?" I nodded. He smiled as he walked over, leaned his head down, captured my lips with his in a soft kiss. I placed my hands upon his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me gently to keep me from falling over. We both pulled back at the same time getting lost in one another's eyes. My legs felt like jello, my heart was racing and my mind didn't know what to say nor think. "I will see you tomorrow night?" He asked. I nodded as I removed my hands from his shoulders and he unwrapped his arms gently from me. "Yes you will. Come over about sevenish. I will cook you a special home cooked meal I owe you still." Chris smiled gently as he nodded, opened the screen door and walked out. I followed him out onto the back deck as he walked down the stairs, across the grass to the gate that led into his fenced in back yard.

The door to the fence closed as I sighed deeply. I walked over and back inside as I turned on my stereo system and played one of my CDs. I couldn't resist in playing one of my Fozzy CDs. I ended up blaring 'Feel the Burn'. That was one of my work out tunes I used when lifting weights. I grabbed the bottle of beer and walked out onto my back deck and sat down, after closing the screen door. I sighed as a gentle warm ocean breeze blew by. I sighed as I sat there and listened to the music mix with the pounding surf. I just couldn't get Chris off my mind. He was gorgeous, thoughtful, kind. He reminded me a lot of TJ, but without the huge height and Marine machoness thrown in. I got lost in my thoughts as I watched the stars above twinkle upon the black canvas above and relaxed.

 **Chapter 7**

I had my CD player blaring out some Metallica as I had the back room set up with all my gym equipment. I was getting into a quick workout before Chris came over. I had dinner cooking in the oven. Well some of the dinner. Double stuffed baked potatoes. I had steaks to cook on the grill. I was lifting free weights as I was jamming to 'Whiskey in the Jar' when I felt someone watching me. I looked up from what I was doing to Chris standing in the doorway. I placed the weights down and grabbed a towel I had nearby and placed it around my neck.

I walked over and turned the music down.

"Chris you're early. Your not suppose to be here until around seven." Chris smiled. "It is seven.." I looked to him oddly and looked at the clock. "My god. I lost track of time, please excuse my appearance." Chris shook his head. "It's alright. I didn't know you still worked out and everything, with your ankle the way it is." I nodded. "Yea I just tape it up really well. I just can't play hockey the way it is. Tape the ankle, skate won't fit right." Chris nodded as I wiped my face off with the towel.

Chris was wearing a black short sleeve silk dress shirt with the first three buttons undone. Black jeans and black shoes. "You look awesome." He looked down at himself. "Thanks. I hope I'm not over dressed." I shook my head as I looked to myself. "Make yourself at home Chris. I will be right back. I gotta shower quickly." Chris nodded as I walked off to take a shower. A few minutes later I returned in a long light blue dress, that went to my ankles. I had my hair tied up nicely in a bun. The straps on the dress were spaghetti straps. The shoes I wore were an off white sandal, but dressy ones. I put on some rose scented body spray. I wasn't really into perfume. Chris was holding a glass of beer in his hand as he was once again examining the pictures on another wall. "Sorry I took so long.." Chris turned around and his eyes I swear nearly bugged out of his mind.

I looked to him. "Is it too much?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled. "No you look perfectly beautiful." I turned a light shade of red. "Thank you Chris. That's the nicest thing I have ever heard from someone." I walked into the kitchen as I checked on the potatoes. Chris walked up to the counter and placed his glass upon the counter top. "Whatever it is smells great.." I looked to him. "Double stuffed baked potatoes. It will go great with the steaks I have to cook on the grill outside." Chris walked around the counter and opened up the screen door. "I'll light the grill." I smiled to him as I took the platter with the marinaded steaks upon them. "Thanks Chris. I could of gotten it." He shook his head as he shut the door and a few minutes returned.

I got the rest of the stuff for cooking the steaks together and then grabbed myself a glass of white wine. I placed the cork back in the bottle and felt a hand upon my shoulder. "Need any help with that?" He asked. I felt his hand upon my soft skin, it sent electricity up and down my spine. "No I got it thanks Chris." I turned around as he nodded. He leaned over and grabbed his glass and walked back out onto the deck with the platter in his hands with the steaks upon them. I took a deep breath and released it slowly to compose myself. He looked absolutely breath taking dressed the way he did tonight. He smelt awesome as always. I grabbed my glass of wine and joined him out on the deck.

Chris placed the steaks on the grill and put the lid down to let them cook. I walked across the deck and stood facing the ocean as the surf crashed upon the sandy beach. It was a beautiful night. Chris watched not taking his eyes off the gorgeous woman. The dress brought out a side of her, that he wished to see more of. It brought out all the curves that she kept hidden under her other clothes.

He walked over and placed the glass he was holding upon the railing next to mine. "Beautiful night huh?" I looked to him and nodded. "Yes it is. I never had nights like this in New York." He nodded. I placed my hands upon the railing as I let the warm breeze blow gently by. It felt great. Chris placed his hand upon mine as he side stepped towards me. I looked to Chris' hand upon mine, then I looked to him. He smiled to me gently as he stood facing me. "There will be more nights like this, if you want them that is Trina." I smiled softly to him. "I would like that Chris. You have been very good company since I've moved here. I don't want it to end." Chris leaned forward and clenched my lips in a soft kiss.

It seemed like an eternity before we both pulled back from the kiss. Chris walked off to flip the steaks and I walked back into the house to check on the rest of the food. I walked back out and stood back at the railing. I shook my head as Chris spoke. "Something on your mind Trina?" I looked to him and shook my head. "Sort of. I'm just worried about TJ, I haven't heard from him in a few weeks. I guess the mail is really slow. I'm just hoping everything's alright." Chris placed his hands in his pockets as he leaned his back against the railing. "Don't worry Trina. I know he's alright, just like you said. The mail is very slow." I looked to Chris and nodded. "I'm hoping that's the answer Chris. I hate to say it, but if anything happens to TJ I don't know what I would do." Chris took his left hand out of his pant pocket and placed it upon my shoulder gently. "I know what you mean Trina." I placed my hand upon his and looked to him. "You're so understanding Chris. That's one of your qualities, I like about you among other things." Chris smiled as we both walked off. Dinner was ready and we sat down and had a light conversation while enjoying dinner.

Dinner was perfect, I cleaned up while Chris sat at the counter and we kept on talking. We had a lot in common. His father played for the same team I did. It was very interesting. It was great getting to know Chris for Chris. Not for someone he portrayed on stage with his band or use to in the wrestling ring. We ended up sitting out on the deck sipping white wine and beer. "So how do you like Tampa Bay so far?" Chris asked. "It's what I expected. Beautiful weather, nice neighbors and such. But I feel like I'm missing something still. I just don't know what that is yet." Chris nodded as he sipped his beer. "Have you found another job yet?" I shook my head. "No not yet. I work at the club until then. I got to have some kind of income until then." Chris nodded as he leaned his head back and looked up into the sky above. "Oh I wanted to ask you.." He lowered his head and looked to me as he spoke. "If you would like to come to a show, my band's opening up for at the arena." I looked to him. "You sure you want me there?" Chris placed his hand upon mine. "Why wouldn't I want you there?" He asked. I shrugged. "The last show I saw had a lot of ladies hanging all over you." Chris chuckled. "Don't worry about that. I don't see anything in them, like I see in you Trina." I couldn't help but blush. "Thank you Chris. I see more in you than just a singer and an athlete. I see a handsome, lovable, caring gentleman with a big heart."

Chris smiled softly. "Thanks I see that in you but your not handsome, but beautiful and a caring woman that is. Not a gentleman." I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "I know what you mean Chris. No need to explain." I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but make this comment. "When I look into your eyes, I feel like I'm getting lost into two gorgeous blue stones." Chris still had a smile upon his face. "Your eyes remind me of a emerald stone upon a ring. I love the light makes them dance when I look into them." I turned away as my cheeks turned beat red. Chris very lightly chuckled. "Oh did I embarrass someone?" I shook my head as I looked to him. "No just.. Never mind." Chris laughed a bit. "You got a lost for words." he commented. He placed his hand upon mine and we just sat enjoying one another's company in the warm night air, listening to the ocean roll up onto the beach.

Chris looked to his watch. "It's late. I must be going." We both stood up as I nodded. "Sure I got to work tomorrow anyways. I had a great time with you Chris. I hope to do it again." He smiled. "Thanks for dinner, everything was great. I hope to do this again soon too. Are you going to come to the show or not? You never gave me your answer." I nodded. "I would love to come and hear you play." He smiled. "Well you're gonna enjoy the band we are opening up for." I lifted a brow to him. "That's for me to know. For you to find out." He said. I pouted a bit. "Sorry I want it to be a surprise. I will drop off the directions and everything for you tomorrow." I nodded. "If I'm not home just slip it under the door. I will get it when I get home." He nodded as he leaned forward and clenched my lips in a soft kiss. The kiss ended up getting a bit rough with more want. We both pulled back and looked into one another's eyes. I could see the want dancing in his now darkening blue orbs. He could probably see it in mine. Chris took a step back and he left for the night.

I watched him walk back to his side of the fence. I leaned against the railing and replayed the moment in my mind. I sighed heavily, that was it I was in love. I walked back inside and cleaned up the remaining dishes and headed for bed. I climbed into bed in a pair of light blue shorts and a white tank top. I settled on top of the covers and just listened to the ocean and night sounds around as I slowly fell asleep.

 **Chapter 8**

I unlocked the door as I walked in and threw my keys upon the small table near the door. "Man what a day. I need a new job soon before this one kills me." I kicked off my so called white Etnies and then my sock and just left them near the door. I rubbed the back of my sore neck as I walked into the kitchen and washed my hands. "I hate smelling like a bar every time I come home..." I sighed as I sorted through the mail, I got out of the mail box out front. No letter from TJ. "No letter yet. Now I'm getting worried. Maybe he's been busy." I tossed the garbage mail out and went to shower. I got dressed into a pair of black jean shorts and a blue New York Rangers t-shirt. I pulled my hair back and went into the kitchen for an ice pack. My ankle was pretty bad tonight. I hobbled my way out onto the deck with help of my walking cane.

Which I haven't used in a few days, cause I didn't feel the need too. I sat down, propped my foot up and placed the ice pack upon it as I sighed and relaxed.

I heard a vehicle pull up into the driveway and then closing of doors. I opened my eyes as I heard banging upon the front door. I got up and hobbled my butt to the door and opened it. There stood Jermaine and Hugh. "What are you guys doing here?" They both looked not right as they both walked in. "Come on in.." I said sarcastically. They didn't look like their cheerful selves as looked to them as I closed the door. "What's wrong guys?" I asked. Jermaine looked to me. "Have you gotten a letter from TJ in the mail?" I shook my head. "No not recently why?" Hugh looked to me. "There have been reports of attacks over seas where TJ's stationed. We haven't heard word on if he's hurt or not." My heart stopped for a moment as I slowly walked over and sat down. "We wouldn't be the first ones to hear. His family would be." Jermaine shook his head. "No we would be. We're his family. His family's not living remember." I nodded. "Yes I forgot, sorry."

I ran a hand over my face as I looked to Jermaine and Hugh. "So they would be contacting us here if any word comes about?" They both nodded. "Now I see why you would be here. Alright get your gear out of the truck and make yourselves at home. But no horse play please." Hugh and Jermaine got to their feet and walked out to the truck to get their gear. I sighed as I slowly stood up and walked back onto the back deck, while Jermaine and Hugh fought over who got what bedroom and such. I wasn't going to get into it. I placed the ice pack back upon my ankle as I sighed. I took the medallion out of my shirt that TJ gave me and I held it in my hand. "I hope you're alright TJ.." I whispered as I heard foot steps on the stairs to the deck. I released the medallion and let it settle upon my chest. It was Chris.

"Sorry I didn't mean.." I shook my head as I motioned for him to come on up. "It's alright Chris. It's not me in the house. Just a couple of good friends wrestling over what room who gets." Chris nodded as he walked over and sat down in a chair next to me. "I thought I heard arguing." I rolled my eyes. "Just my buddies Jermaine and Hugh. They're staying here a couple of days. Our friend TJ is an MIA in attacks over seas. We're the only family he has. So if any word is to be heard, they would contact us here." Chris nodded as he looked to me. "I'm sorry to hear about that Trina. If there is anything I can do please let me know." I nodded as I placed a hand upon Chris'. "Just having you here for support, best thing you're doing." He smiled as he held a large manilla envelope in his hands. I looked to it. "What's that?" I asked.

Chris looked to me then the envelope. "Oh. I brought this over to you. This is the information and everything you will need for the concert, I'm opening up for." He handed me the envelope. It was sort of heavy but not really. Jermaine and Hugh came walking out onto the deck. They both looked to Chris like he had grown two heads. I slowly stood up along with Chris. "Oh how rude. Jermaine and Hugh, this is my next door neighbor and good friend Chris Irvine. Chris this is Jermaine Jones and Hugh Johnson.

These are the two, I explained to you about in the pictures you saw." Chris smiled as they shook hands. Chris looked to me. "Oh yes I know what you're referring too. Nice to finally meet you both. I've heard a lot about you." Jermaine and Hugh each took a seat and sat down.

The three of them got into a conversation about, you guessed it hockey. I hobbled my butt into the house for another ice pack. I sighed as I leaned against the kitchen counter as I looked down to my ankle. It looked horrible, black and blue, swollen and just not wanting to stop aching. "Curse that blasted job." Chris chuckled as he walked in. "The bar job not your thing huh?" I looked up real quick to Chris. "You heard me didn't you?" He nodded as he looked to me. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed another ice pack from the freezer. "Stupid work's giving me a hassle on the ankle again." Chris looked down to it. "Looks pretty bad. You sure you're alright?" I nodded. "Too much standing." Chris nodded as he placed the envelope upon the counter. "Open it." I looked to it. "Sorry I forgot too." I grabbed the envelope and opened it.

Out fell a ticket with a few papers and a backstage pass. I picked up the ticket and read it. My Lord! My jaw dropped as I nearly fell to the floor. I looked to Chris. "You're kidding right?" He shook his head. "No it's not a joke. I want to see you the whole time I'm playing and after you can come back stage and meet the bands, I'm opening up for and hang out with the band and watch the other band perform." I put the ticket down with everything else, wrapped my arms around Chris and laid a huge kiss upon him. Chris wrapped his arms around me and received the kiss with open arms. I pulled back as I saw Jermaine and Hugh standing in the doorway. "Will you two please get a room.." Jermaine commented. Chris and I acted casual. "I hear jealousy from someone..." I snickered. Jermaine and Hugh walked over and saw the items upon the counter. "What's this stuff?" Hugh asked as he grabbed the ticket off the counter.

Jermaine looked over his shoulder to read it and they both looked to me. "Where did you get this?" Jermaine asked. I pointed to Chris. "Ask him. He's the opening band." They both looked to Chris. "How did you get a front row ticket to a sold out Metallica concert?" Chris looked to me and then to Jermaine and Hugh. "A friend of mine got it for me actually. The backstage pass I got that, because I'm opening up the show." Hugh put the ticket back down with the rest of the stuff and simply just walked away. Jermaine let him walk. Chris looked to me. "Was it something I said?" I shook my head and motioned for Chris to follow me as Jermaine sat down to watch a bit of TV. Chris and I walked out onto the porch. "Don't mind Hugh. We're going through a tough time with TJ being missing and all." Chris nodded. "I understand. I didn't know they were here when I brought it over." I placed a hand upon Chris' shoulder. "It's not your fault Chris. You didn't know. I'm going no matter what. I promised you I would go." Chris smiled as he looked to me. "I will leave you alone with your buddies. I have a few things to do. Call me later?" I nodded as we quickly kissed one another and Chris left.

I walked back inside and joined Jermaine in the living room to watch some TV. I sat in the recliner and reclined back and placed the ice pack upon my ankle. "Still giving you problems Trina?" Jermaine asked. I looked to him and nodded. "Yea it's gotta be the new job. Too much time on the feet." Jermaine nodded as we got into a conversation about how the team was and everything. It felt great to know how everything and everybody was. Jermaine told me the coach Jerry missed me playing on the team. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Jermaine got up to go to bed and I was about to go when there was a knock at the door. Jermaine stopped in his tracks as I got up and walked slowly over to the door. I opened the door to two military gentleman dressed up in Marine uniforms. " ?" One asked. I looked to them as my heart just dropped out of my chest. "Yes?" They both removed their hats as they both looked to me. "We're from the Marines. May we come in?" I nodded as I opened the door wider for them to enter. They both walked in and Jermaine looked to them both. We both knew what this was about. Jermaine ran off to get Hugh as I motioned for the two gentleman to sit down.

"No thank you ma'am. We are here on military business." I nodded. "Of course. What can I do for you two gentleman?" The gentleman that was staying quiet, looked to me and then saw the medallion around my neck as his eyes went to his partner. His partner held an envelope as he looked to me. "We are here on behalf of Torrin James Berken." I nodded as the gentleman continued. "We are sorry to inform you that Torrin James was.. Killed in the line of duty this morning. When the caravan was attacked by snipers... I'm sorry ." I couldn't speak nor think. I felt numb from head to toe. I placed my hand over my mouth as I gasped at the news. "No.. you're lying.." I looked to them as the gentleman handed me the large manilla envelope. "I'm sorry ma'am. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask.." I hit my knees as Jermaine and Hugh came running into the living. I just lost it as the two Marines began to kneel down to comfort me. Jermaine and Hugh ran over as Hugh knelt down and comforted me.

Jermaine walked the two Marines away as they talked with him. Jermaine got all the information that was needed as they two men left. I couldn't believe TJ was gone. I just let myself cry as Jermaine sighed as he closed the door. Hugh hugged me as I pushed him away. "This can't be true. TJ's not dead.." I quickly got to my feet as Hugh and Jermaine tried their best to comfort me. I looked to the two of them as tears ran down my face. I think they were in more shock than me. I ran off to my bedroom and slammed the door and locked myself in. I turned on the stereo in my bedroom and turned on the CD player. I ended up cranking Metallica's 'I Disappear'. that's what I really wanted to do, disappear and not believe that he was gone.

Jermaine and Hugh both looked to one another and didn't know what to say nor do. "What do we do now?" Asked Hugh. Jermaine shrugged. "The two gentleman told me TJ is being buried tomorrow in New York with Military honors. They are taken care of everything." Hugh nodded as he picked up the envelope and opened it. "That's the directions to the cemetery where he will be buried and such. But we never had the chance to tell Trina." Jermaine added.

Hugh put everything back into the envelope and they both heard the music. "I think we should leave her alone for tonight, then let her know first thing in the morning about it." Hugh explained. Jermaine nodded. "Do you think we should let Chris know? He's a very close friend to Trina.." Hugh nodde. "Yea we better. In case Trina needs him. She needs all of us right now. We all knew TJ, but we weren't as close as Trina was." Jermaine nodded as he walked over to the slider and headed next door. Hugh headed to his room, next to mine and just laid there.

 **Chapter 9**

I did go to the funeral and headed back to Florida the same day. I just wanted to be alone. I ended up with the flag that was draped over TJ's casket. I sighed as I entered the house and placed the folded flag upon the mantle, between the photos of TJ and I. I ran a hand through my hair as I kicked off my shoes and threw them into my closet as I entered my room. I changed into a pair of black jean shorts and a black t-shirt. I just felt like hanging around the house with nobody to bother me. Jermaine and Hugh had to stay back in New York, because they had to get back to the team. I understood, they would call me later to see how I was doing. Chris was informed by Jermaine about everything. Chris knew to keep his distance for a few days then check in on me then.

Only thing I did was just stay indoors and do nothing. I didn't go to work or nothing. I just worked out and laid in my bedroom with music blaring. I didn't answer the phone, the door, nothing. I needed time for myself to get myself together. Chris walked up the back deck steps as he heard music blaring from the work out room. He heard grunting and such as he entered the house. I didn't hear nothing but AC/DC's 'Hells Bells'. I had hung up a punching bag. I was punching the living crap out of it. It helped with frustrations and what not I needed to released. I was wearing a pair of black Nike shorts and a white tank top with a sports bra underneath. I kicked the bag a few times as I gave it a few huge punches as I heard nothing until the music was turned off. I had given the bag one good kick and sent it swaying a bit. I turned around and wasn't paying attention when the bag came back and knocked me backwards. I landed on my ass and growled. "Damn too hard.." I grumbled.

Chris walked in as he heard me grumbling. "It doesn't hurt to curse at inanimate objects yah know." I looked over my shoulder as I looked to Chris. "I didn't even hear you come in. How did.." "Through the back door. You left it unlocked. I thought I would come over and check on you. I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you doing?" I slowly stood up and fell back down. I winced, it was my ankle once again. I sighed as Chris came over and helped me to my feet, helped me into the kitchen for an ice pack. "I've seen better days. Sorry I haven't called or anything. Just been keeping to myself." Chris nodded as he grabbed an ice pack. I had placed my ankle up on another stool as I removed my gloves. Sweat was dripping down my face as I looked to him. "I'm sorry to hear about TJ.." I sighed deeply as I nodded. "Thanks. It's much appreciated." He nodded. He walked around the counter and gently placed the ice pack upon my ankle.

I winced as he looked to me and removed the ice pack and then tried again.

He held the ice pack on my ankle as he looked to me. "Are you up for going to the concert tonight?" He asked. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't think so Chris. I ain't very good company now in days." "It might help you Trina. But if you don't want to.." I looked to him. "Does it mean that much for me to be there?" He gave me those puppy eyes. "Alright.. But I'm just warning you, I'm not very good company." He nodded as he lifted the ice pack up and looked at my ankle. "It doesn't look good Trina.." He looked to me as I sighed. "It hurts like hell too." Chris placed the ice pack back down on it gently. "Want me to take you to get it checked out?" I shrugged. "If you want too. I can't take the pain.. Only so much I can." Chris nodded as he picked up my truck keys and helped me to my truck. "Come on. I rather see you get it checked out than suffer all night long. Put my mind at ease." I smiled to him as I got into the truck and we drove out to the ER.

I grumbled to myself as I slipped on a pair of baggy Old Navy jean shorts. I had to wear an ankle immobilizer for two weeks. I have had it on for a half hour and I want to rip it off. It's annoying and never mind I ain't gonna complain. I slipped on one of my many Metallica t-shirts and tucked it in. I just placed on my sneaker as I tied it as I heard a knock at my back door. "Trina you ready?" Chris asked as he walked in. I walked out with a bit of a hobble in my step because of the damn immobilizer. "Yea just a second." I grabbed my New York Rangers baseball cap and placed on my head backwards as I grabbed my wallet, ticket and backstage pass. "Now I'm ready." Chris nodded as we headed out the front door. I locked up the house and joined Chris in his jet black Dodge Dakota Sport truck and drove to the arena. We parked out back, where the tour buses and everything was.

I stood on the side of the stage just watching the place fill in for the show. It was exciting and I wasn't even performing. I sighed as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I thought it was Chris but it turned out to be James Hetfield. I couldn't say nothing.. I was lost for words and nearly fell backwards. "Chris said I would find you here. I'm James Hetfield.." Only thing I could do was just nod my head and then shake his extended hand. I finally got my voice back. "Nice.. to meet you James. I'm Trina Joelena." James smiled a bit as he nodded. "Nice to me you Trina. I hope you enjoy the show tonight. I hate to cut this short, but I gotta get ready. See you after the show?" I nodded as James walked away. I finally composed myself as I walked off to find Chris. I didn't find him, one of the security guys said he was in a closed door last meeting with the band. I nodded as I told the security guard to tell Chris I was going to my seat and would see him after his set. The guard nodded as he said he would pass the message on. I left to go for my seat. I couldn't wait to see Chris' set up close and personal.

 **Chapter 10**

I wandered back stage until I ran into Chris and his band. Chris turned around as he saw me and practically ran to me. "You kicked ass out there Chris. Better than in the club I've seen you play in." He hugged me as he approached and pulled back. "Thanks Trina. That means a lot coming from you. They loved every bit of us." I nodded. "I know I heard and saw what the ladies thought of you." Chris smirked a bit as the band walked by. I looked to Chris. "No need to act macho when the band's around Chris. I know how you are. No need to change around me." Chris looked to me. "I wasn't. I swear I'm myself with and without the band." I nodded. "Just thought I would let you know." He nodded as Metallica walked by. James patted my shoulder as he walked by. "See you after Trina." I nodded as James stood on the side with the rest of the band as they were introduced and made themselves known to the audience.

Chris placed his hands upon his hips as he looked to me, practically gocking at James. I shook my head as I looked to Chris. "What?... Chris are you jealous of James?" I asked. He took his hands off his hips and shook his head. "Why would I be jealous of James Hetfield? I have no need to be." I shook my head as I took a few steps towards him. "No need to be jealous Chris. I look up to James for his music qualities and such. Not like I do with you. So no need to be alright?" Chris blushed a bit as I patted his shoulder and walked off. "Where you going?" He asked. I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder to him. "To watch them perform. You think I would miss this? HELL NO!" I bellowed as I walked off. Chris shook his head as he followed me. Chris and I stood and watched the whole show from the best spot on stage but out of everybody's way of course. From the sound board. Chris had his arm over my shoulders the whole time. I didn't mind it at all, actually I really enjoyed it. Like I enjoyed the whole entire night. It felt great to get out and forget about the grief I was feeling for just a little while.

Chris walked off to grab his gear from the dressing room and say adios to his band. I stood waiting as I held the Marine medallion from TJ in my hand and just stood there staring at it lost in my thoughts. "I thought I would find you back here.." I shook my head as a voice brought me back. It was James. "I'm waiting for Chris. He's my ride home." James nodded as he ran a hand through his short dirty blonde hair. "Did you enjoy the show?" I nodded. "It was awesome. From beginning to end." He smiled to me and nodded. "Good to hear." The rest of the band came walking up and stood around James. James looked to them and then to me. "Oh yea I almost forgot. Chris mentioned you lost a family member over seas in the attack.. The band and I are going to dedicate this encore song to him. Let's go guys." I lifted a brow as the crowd was going nuts wanting an encore. The band walked out as they took there places. I walked over to the side hiding behind the curtain, as James looked to me as he announced to the audience about TJ. TJ was also into Metallica, we were both the biggest metal heads. His favorite tune of course 'Whiskey in the Jar'. They cranked the tune as they played it in dedication to TJ.

I stood there and watched as Chris came walking up behind me. I looked over my shoulder to him. "You didn't.." Chris shook his head. "I didn't.. I just mentioned it about why you acted kind of down and James did the rest." I looked back to James as the tune ended. He motioned for me to come out on stage. I didn't move until Chris nudged me with his elbow to go out. I started moving and then walked out onto stage. Up on the screen was a picture of TJ and the crew he was with over seas. I nearly lost it right there. I walked over as James placed his arm over my shoulders and then hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him as he said into my ear. "This ones for him." We pulled back from the hug as we saluted the crowd and walked off the stage. Chris patted my shoulder as James and the guys walked away after a brief word with Chris and I. I was still in shock about everything that happened tonight. Chris and I left the arena and headed back to my place.

 **Chapter 11**

I unlocked my front door and invited Chris in. He nodded as he walked in. I closed the door and turned on some lights. "Wanna drink or anything?" I asked as I removed my sneaker from my foot and kicked it to the side. Chris shook his head as he walked across the floor to the counter and sat himself upon a stool. I walked into the kitchen, opened up the frig and grabbed a bottle of water. I opened it, took a sip and recapped it. I looked to Chris, who was staring at me oddly. I placed my hands on the counter and looked to him. "Something you fancy or just looking it over like a book in a library?" I asked. Chris shook his head and looked to me. "Sorry I was staring. I just can't stop looking at the beauty that stands before me." I blushed a bit and looked to him, "Thanks Chris." I leaned forward and clenched his lips in a light kiss. Chris reacted and kissed me back. I pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. "Thanks for everything tonight. I had a great time. You didn't have to do this or any of it for that matter."

Chris smiled. "My pleasure Trina. But I didn't have nothing to do with what James and his band did. He asked me who the girl was with me and I told him. He asked me why you looked so down and I told him. That was it, the rest was all his idea." I nodded as I placed my hands upon his right one that sat on top of the counter. "Whoever or however I don't care. I loved every moment of it, especially being with you." Chris smiled as he wrapped his fingers around one of my hands. "I'm very happy to hear that from you Trina. I hate to see you hurt or upset. I would do anything for you." I smiled to him as I stood up and just held his hand. I have finally found someone that cares about me and would do anything for me, I would do anything for him and such. I knew I liked Chris from the first day we met, but I didn't think it would go this far until now.

Chris stood up and led me outside to the back deck. I just followed as he closed the door behind me. "Would you join me for a walk on the beach?" He asked as he looked to me. I couldn't resist. "Sure I would love to." He released my hand as he looked to me. "I will be right back, I have one thing to do real quick at home." I nodded as he took walked off the deck and back to his house for a moment. I walked into the house real quick and removed the damn immobilizer.

I could care less what the doctor said. I grabbed my bottle of water and walked back out onto the deck as Chris came walking back up onto the deck. He had changed his clothes that fast. He was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, that were somewhat hanging off his hips, revealing nothing but skin. Hmmm.. commando perhaps? He wore no shirt nor shoes. "Sorry I needed to change. I couldn't walk on the beach in those boots." I nodded as he leaned his arm out to me and we walked off the deck and onto the beach.

We walked for awhile, enjoying small conversation with the sounds of just the water splashing upon the sandy beach. We walked over to the point and stood on the rocks. Chris stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't resist and leaned my head against his chest. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked. I nodded as I looked up to him. "This is what I like to do to end a wonderful evening, especially with someone I like to be with." Chris looked to me with a smile upon his face as he leaned down and captured my lips in a nice kiss. He pulled back as he unwrapped his arms from my waist and moved along the rocks a bit back to the beach. I followed him and sat down upon a rock and slid down back onto the sand. Chris leaned his hand out and I wrapped my hand around his as we started back for the house. Chris stopped in his tracks as he just stood there. I stopped and walked up and stood in front of him. I placed my hands upon his chest and was quite worried, I thought something was wrong.

"What's wrong Chris?" I asked finally, after so many minutes of silence. He looked down at me. "Do you believe in fate and dreams Trina?" I nodded. "Of course I do Chris. I believe fate brought us together and my dream was to move and live near the ocean and get my life back together. Now that I can't play hockey anymore. I knew I would find something down here, I found love and someone to share my life with. If that's what you're getting at." Chris nodded as he smiled at me. "You read my mind Trina." He leaned his head down and slowly pressed his lips against mine as I reacted and kissed him back. Chris placed his hands upon my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I wanted to kiss him forever. Chris deepened the kiss and of course I went along with it. I couldn't get enough of this man, I wanted more. By the reaction with the kiss, I think I'm not the only one.

We pulled back from the kiss and looked into one another's eyes. I could see his blue eyes are now dark with desire. Chris didn't speak nor did I as our lips clashed once again, but this time the kiss ended up being full of passion. We stumbled in the sand as we fell into it. Chris pulled back from the kiss and looked to me. "Sorry that was.." I placed a finger over his lips and shook my head. "It's alright. I always wanted to make love on the beach. Who would I want to share it with.." Chris shrugged, I couldn't help but giggle. "I want to share it with you silly, if you want to that .. umm is.. I ..." I couldn't say it, I thought maybe it was too soon to say this. Chris looked to me as I got to my feet and jogged down the beach and turned back as he got to his feet. I leaned my arms out to my sides as I shouted, "I Love you Chris!"

Chris stood in shock, his heart skipped a beat and thought it never started up again at the sounds of Trina's words.

I lowered my arms and looked to Chris from afar. I swear I thought I just made an ass of myself until he did the same thing back. "I love you Trina!" My heart soar with his words as I couldn't believe, he loved me as well.

Chris came running up the beach and picked me up in his arms and carried me a bit up the beach. Near the back deck of the house was a blanket laid out on the beach. I saw it and wrapped my arms loosely around Chris' neck. "You had this planned didn't you?" He looked innocently at me. "Me? No.. Never me." He had a huge smirk on his face. I just leaned forward and captured his lips, let everything in the kiss, tell Chris how much I did care and love him. Chris knelt down as he laid my back upon the blanket. I had my legs wrapped around his waist, I didn't want to let go of this hunk of man. Nobody wouldn't want to now.

Chris pulled back from the kiss, started kissing down my neck to my collar bone. I moved my head to the side for better access. I let go of my death grip on his waist, placed my feet upon the blanket as I let my hands wander, oh so carefully and slowly up his back, all around to the front of his chest, letting my finger tips feel every muscle tense up under my hot touch. He felt wonderful under my fingertips. Chris' hands ended up sliding under my shirt and removing it and tossing to the side into the sand, along with my midnight blue lacy, silk bra.

His hot trail of kisses and light feathery nips upon my skin made there way down to my breasts. His right hand massaged very gently on one as his mouth came down upon my harden nipple. I moaned lightly as he found one of my spots that got me hot for him. I ran a hand through his hair gently as I let my hands slide down his back and stop at his waist. I could feel his hard erection through his jean shorts before, when I had my legs wrapped around his waist. I knew I was turning him on big time, I know he was with me. I slid my hands down his stomach to the rim of his jean shorts. My left hand slid over the crotch of his jean shorts. He was hard alright and bigger than before. I slid my left hand back over it one more time on my way back to the rim of his shorts. I heard him moan as he switched his luscious tortures upon my breasts. I just wanted him right then and there. But I wanted to tease him a bit before he got his prize.

There was some space between his shorts and his body so I took it upon myself to explore a bit more. I slid my right hand down into his shorts, it's official he's commando. I swear he had this all planned out. I finally found what I was looking for. I slid my nails gently up and down his shaft. I felt his body do a full body shiver a couple of times. It just made me hot more for him. I could feel myself soaked for him between my legs. Chris didn't move, I think he was enjoying what I was doing. He moved his kissing trail back up slowly to my collar bone then to my neck. I slowly closed my hand around his harden cock, slowly slid my hand up and down, jerking him off. I wanted him huge and ready for me, but not to the edge. I wanted to let him be on the edge but not go over. Chris moaned a bit more as he lifted his head up and spoke softly into my ear. "Found something you like?"

I had my eyes closed enjoying the sensations I was getting from his body being near mine. I just answered with a "Mhm".

Chris chuckled as he nipped my ear. I jerked him a bit faster as he knew that drove me crazy. "I found something that drives you crazy hmm?" I nodded as he took in a breath. I had him in my hand alright, literally speaking I did.

I felt his precum dripping out, I knew I had to stop before I brought him to a boiling point of no return. I slid my hand out of his shorts as he lifted his head up, clenched my lips in a mind blowing kiss. My Lord he knew how to use his tongue in ways I couldn't think of. I fumbled with the button on his jean shorts but finally got them undone. Chris' hands slid down the sides of my body and found my jean shorts. He unbuttoned the fly and then unzipped them. I lifted myself up as he slid my shorts off and tossed them to the side where my shirt was. Then he slid off my matching panties and tossed them to the side as well. I got his fly unzipped and released the beast from within. I slid his jean shorts off his hips to his knees. Chris got to his feet quickly and slid them off, kicked them to the side, joined me back on the blanket. Our lips clashed once again as he lowered himself to my entrance. I could feel him teasing me. I spread my thighs as he sat between them. He placed his harden cock's tip near my entrance as he leaned over and started kissing my neck. "My God.. Chris...I want.. you so bad.." I chocked out between breaths that I had been holding.

He lifted his head and whispered into my ear. "How bad do you want me?" He asked. I swallowed hard, and finally got my mind to let me speak. "I want you.. so bad..." Chris smirked as he nipped my ear and moved his tip a bit further into me and then stopped. "Tell me.. how bad do you want me Hawk?" I couldn't believe, he called me by my nickname. I thought I was going to fall apart right then and there if he didn't slide the rest of himself into me. "I want you as bad as a fat kid wants cake. I want to feel... you inside of me..." That's all Chris wanted to hear as he slid the rest of himself slowly into me. I held my breath as neither one of didn't move, if we did, that would be the end of our great love making on the beach. "Trina, you.. were made for me.. you are just perfect.." I opened my eyes as I looked into his raviousing dark blue ones. "I know I was.." Chris smiled as he started moving in and out of me slowly, we just wanted this to last forever.

I leaned up and started kissing Chris's neck as he started torturing my breasts with his mysterious lips once again. I spread my thighs more for him to plunge deeper into me. I moaned a bit louder as he picked up his pace. I starting moving as Chris moved his kisses up to my lips. We ended up moving in the same rhythm. We ended up being like a well oiled machine. "You love this baby.. Do you love the feel of me inside.. of you.." Chris whispered into my ear dirtily as I leaned my head back. "Oh God.. Yes I do Chris.. My God.. Fuck me Harder... Harder Chris!" Chris didn't hesitate as he picked up the pace faster and pounded into Trina harder, but not too hard to kill her. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pounded me hard. My Lord I loved every second of it. Chris was talking dirty to me in my ears with his dirty sexy voice. My Lord his words drove me insane. I talked more dirtier than him.

The sounds of the ocean were blurred out by the sounds of groaning, moaning and the sounds of our moist skin. "Cum for me baby.. Come on.. You want me..This bad.." I heard his words and I just nodded as I spread my legs as far as they could go, I swear I thought Chris was going to split me in two. I could feel him hitting my back wall with each plunge he took into me. It was the greatest feeling and I loved every moment of it. A few more thrusts and he sent me over the eternal edge. I yelled out his name so loud, I swear I thought maybe the neighbors from down the street heard me. Chris grunted then yelled my name, as I felt his seed pump into me. My walls clamped down on him. He finally collapsed on top of me, I could handle his weight. We laid there for awhile wrapped in one another's arms trying to catch our breath and let our hearts come back from the races. "My God.. Chris.. You're incredible." I finally commented after catching my breath.

Chris lifted himself up onto his knees and pulled himself out of me. "You were fantastic Trina. I have never heard a woman talk that dirty in my entire life." I just smirked as I slowly sat up. Chris and I just sat on the blanket in our nudeness, just taking in the warm night and listening to the ocean. Then I had the coolest idea. I got to my feet and ran towards the water. I dove in and decided a swim would be awesome. The water was perfect. I splashed in the waves like a little kid playing at the beach. I looked to Chris sitting up there. "You coming in to join me or just sit up there like an ole man." Chris heard the comment, got to his feet quickly and ran down to the water to join me. He tackled me into the water and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll show you an old man." He claimed my lips once again. I couldn't resist another round, but this time it was in the water.

After another round in the water, we just couldn't get enough of one another. We ended up wrapping the blanket around ourselves, grabbing our clothes and heading into the house. I locked up and sent Chris to my bedroom. "Don't make me wait too long..." He commented as he disappeared around the corner to my bedroom. I swear I did hurdles over the couch and a chair to finish up before heading to bed. We took a shower before heading to bed, together I might add. The shower wasn't the only thing hot. We finally managed to get out of the shower and dry off. I clenched Chris' lips once again as I jumped into his arms. He told me too. He carried me to the bed and laid me upon my back, covered us in a sheet as we made love about three more times, until sleep over took us and the sun was slowly starting to rise.

 **Chapter 12**

I yawned as I slowly rolled over and reached over and didn't feel Chris next to me. I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. I saw the time. "God damn. I'm gonna be late for work." I jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly into a pair of black jean shorts that were about to my knees. A light gray New York Rangers t-shirt and pulled my hair back as I hobbled my butt to the door. Chris was no where to be found. I sighed as I sat down, grabbed my immobilizer and placed it back on. My ankle was killing me, but I put the pain aside as I put on my white Etnies sneaker and grabbed my keys and headed for work. I started up my truck, backed out and headed to the bar for work.

The club was extra busy today. There were a lot of special and extra guests in the club. Daisy was pushing me to the brink of wanting to kick her ass. My hands were soar along with my ankle. I sighed as I was hit on by many drunks sitting at the bar. I just rolled my eyes as I continued on serving drinks. I had my back to the bar as a drunk customer reached over and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Come here sweet heart. I wanna kiss.." I had a glass of Vodka and OJ in my hand and tossed it in his face. "No way creep. Get you're hands off of me." The guy let me go as he yelled and rubbed his eyes. Daisy ran over from serving a table and looked to me. "Trina, why did you do that?" She asked. "He was being rough and demanding a kiss from me. Plus he's drunk." Daisy sighed as she motioned for the bouncer to take the guy out of the club. The bouncer came over and escorted him out. I cleaned up the mess, made another of the same drink and served it.

I sighed as I sat down at an empty table in a corner near the bar. I was just sitting there peeling the label off a beer bottle. I had propped my foot up on another chair as I relaxed during my lunch break. Scooter took over the bar. It was massively busy. The club had a band playing, plus some celebrities in the private room in the back and a couple of sports teams visiting the club. It was just hectic. I just closed my eyes as I heard a voice. "This seat taken?" I opened my eyes and saw Jermaine, Hugh, Timbo, Juno, and Jerry standing before me. I stood quickly as I hugged each of them. "What are you guys doing here?" "We're here for some fun, before heading back on the road. The whole team's here." Jerry commented. "Good to see you guys.." I saw Daisy looking at me, interacting with some of the guests. I sighed as I looked to them. "Sorry guys I can't talk. My boss will have my head if I do." Jerry snorted as he blocked Daisy's view from me. "Screw her. You're on your break. How's everything with you?" I nodded. "Doing great. I work here at the bar for now, I hope to find something better and well I fell in love." Jerry lifted a brow. "The Hawk fell in love? Did hell freeze over and the devil get his own team?" Jerry joked. I snickered. "Yes and the team is in New Jersey." The guys laughed as the DJ introduced the band performing tonight.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Timbo asked. I pointed to the singer on stage. "That's him. Chris Irvine. Jermaine and Hugh both met him already." Chris was the band for the night, that's why he wasn't there when I woke up. He must of forgotten. "You're dating a singer?" Jerry questioned. I nodded. "He use to be an athlete. But he gave that up to follow his music dream." Jerry nodded as I looked to my watch. "Gotta get back to work guys. Nice seeing you. Enjoy the show and enjoy yourselves. If any of you need a ride home after let me know." They all nodded as they walked off to check out Chris' band, I headed back to work.

I growled as I lugged a case full of Coronia's to the bar and opened it as Scooter kept on serving. I put the beer away and went back to serving. Chris' band finished up as I looked to the stage. "Ladies and gentleman.. You all know this man, he's the master of metal, he's from the band Metallica, Mr. James Hetfield. Let's hear it for him."

I nearly dropped the beer I was serving. James was a special guest for one song from Chris' band. The club went nuts.

I could barely hear orders being asked for. "Thanks Chris. I'm happy to be here tonight.." Chris was smiling up a storm as I looked up quickly to the bar. "I know there's someone special out there tonight and they know who they are. This tune goes out to them. Chris you know the tune.." James looked to him. Chris nodded as the band struck up the tune. My God, they were playing 'Whiskey in the Jar'. It suited the environment they were playing in and it was my favorite tune from the band among others, plus it was TJ's favorite as well.

The place went nuts as Chris and James both sang the tune. Chris sounded awesome with James. Scooter elbowed me as I got back to work. Daisy came walking over and emptied her tray of empty bottles and glasses. "Stop gocking and get back to work Trina." I nodded as I listened carefully to the orders and serving them. They hit a guitar riff as James spoke. "Will Trina Joelenia please come to the stage.." James smiled from behind his sunglasses he was wearing and I went into shock. Scooter nudged me to go, he would handle the bar as I made my way through the crowd. Chris spoke up. "Let her through ladies and gents." They moved out of the way as I hopped up on stage and stood to the side. "Ladies and Gentleman Trina Joelenia." The crowd went nuts. Man I ended up sweating bullets as Chris motioned for me to walk over. I did as James started singing.

I took over where Chris was singing with James. I knew the lyrics by heart. The tune ended as the crowd went nuts. James and I hugged then I hugged Chris. I headed off the stage as the crowd appraised me once again as I walked through it back to the bar. Scooter looked to me and spoke into my ear quickly. "Awesome job." I nodded as I went back to work. The club slowly died down as the party in the back was still going on. I sighed as I cleaned up behind the bar, placed the clean glasses and things under the bar. "God what a night.." I grumbled as I cracked my neck. "I will say it was.. It rocked actually." I looked up to the person who made the comment. It was James. "I would say it did ." He shook his head. "Please call me James." I nodded. "Great performance James. I enjoyed singing with you." He nodded as he removed his sunglasses and looked to me. "Thanks. You sounded awesome up there yourself. Did you ever think of becoming a singer?" I shook my head. "Nope I play hockey and that's what I want to do, but not anymore." I wiped a few glasses with a clean white towel and placed them under the bar.

James lifted a brow. "You played hockey? What's stopping you?" He asked. "Yea I played for the New York Rangers, but a career threatening injury made me retire early." "I'm sorry to hear that." I nodded as I looked to him. "Something I can get you?" He shook his head. "No I'm all set thanks. Just thought I would come over and talk while you were working." I smiled a bit. "Thanks I appreciate the company." There was a huge roar from the party out back. "Sounds like one hell of a party back there." James nodded as Chris came walking up and took a seat. "I thought I would find you here." James looked to Chris as he shrugged. "Not much into the party back there. So I decided to give the bartender some company while she was cleaning up and working." Chris looked to me. "Is that so? I just wanted to see the bartender really. I heard she's drop dead gorgeous."

James nodded. "I will agree." I blushed as I tossed a wet towel of Chris. "Stop you're embarrassing me. No comments like that while at work." Chris tossed the towel upon the bar and shrugged as Daisy came walking in from the back room.

"Great job tonight Trina. But no wandering off like you did and leave Scooter by himself at the busy bar." I sighed softly and looked to her. "He told me to go, so I did." Daisy looked to me with a dirty look. "No excuses. I need this order filled so I can bring it out back." I nodded as I took the piece of paper and started in on the order." James and Chris looked at one another and held their tongues about what they could say to Daisy at this point. I got the orders as Daisy walked away. "Damn jealous ass bitch.." I retorted as I leaned against the bar. Chris and James just laughed. "You read my mind some what, but good enough." Chris snickered. "Why do you put up with that?" James asked. "I have no choice. I need the money and the job. So I take the BS so I can make a living." James nodded as he placed his hands upon the bar. "Excuse me while I go ruffle some feathers in the back." Chris and I both nodded as he walked off.

Chris looked to me. "You need another line of work.." I nodded. "I know. James said I should be a singer. I don't sing that good. I didn't think I did anyways." Chris looked at me oddly and then said. "You sing wonderfully Trina. Don't sell yourself short. You have an awesome voice. I hear you signing once in awhile from my house." I lifted a brow. "You have you're windows open. Plus voices echo sometimes off the walls of the houses." I nodded. "I'm not going to pressure you, just think about it alright. Let me know. I could always have you sing a tune with my band on our next club date. So you can see how you like it or not.." I looked to Chris and nodded. "Sounds good to me. I will let you know Chris." I leaned over the bar and kissed his cheek. "Thanks and I love you.." He smiled broadly as he got up and kisses my lips quickly. "And I love you.." Next thing we heard was a scream and a lot of laughing as Daisy came walking out soaken wet from head to toe. Chris stood there holding back the laughter he had to let loose. I wanted to laugh but I held it back as well.

"Daisy.. What happen?" I couldn't resist in asking. She growled as she grabbed a towel from under the bar. "You're so called friend dumped a whole pitcher of beer on me. He told me to cool down and stop harping on you. I ain't going to stop now. Stop flirting with you're rocking one night stand and get this bar cleaned up." I lifted a brow, that was it I wasn't going to take her shit anymore. I looked to her. "I think my buddy's right. He has a name, It's James Hetfield and this gentleman here is the love of my life, not a rockin' one night stand as you see him. You jealous ass bitch. Why don't you clean up the bar and serve drinks yourself." I tossed a dirty wet towel into her face. "Because I quit." I walked around the bar as Chris looked to me, he was very impressed. "Come on Chris, let's go join James and the guys for some fun." Chris smiled as we both walked into the back and joined in the fun.

 **Chapter 13**

Over the next few weeks, I didn't find a job. I was getting frustrated and just didn't know what I was going to do when it came to paying the bills and what not. I didn't want to lose anything. Thank god I saved money when I worked, or I would of been up the creek. Chris and I are getting closer with each day, and we were loving every moment of it. His music career was going great and I stood by him of course. I was slowly getting use to going to clubs and places where he was booked. I loved being around the band and such. When I was, I was a roadie practically. I loved working for the band, but Chris didn't like the idea, but he let me do it anyways.

I decided to hit the local ice rink, while Chris was out doing some last minute running around for the show tonight. He was opening up for another band, but he didn't tell me who. I guess I would wait and find out. I was the only one there, the place was dead. Which is the way I liked it. I knew I wasn't suppose to do this, be on my hockey skates, but I couldn't go without skating anymore. It's addicting once you start. I taped up my bad ankle and slipped on my skates. They fit like a glove every time. I had brought my hockey bag and placed it next to me. I took out my gloves, my stick and tossed a few pucks upon the surface. I got on the ice and skated around a few times. To get the feel back before doing anything fancy and try to kill myself. I stretched out and then skated over to the pucks and started doing some puck handling as I skated around. I never lost the coordinations I had a few months or so back. Once you know what you're doing you never lose it, it's like riding a bike and never forgetting how.

I started doing some shooting and some fancy moves on the skates. It felt like I never left the game at all. I picked the pucks up and placed them back in my bag as I did wind sprints on the ice. You would skate from one side tag the line and skate back as fast as you could. I slid to a halt as I heard a voice. "I thought you gave up the game." I looked up and saw Jerry standing in where the benches were. I took in a few breaths and skated over and slid to a halt. "No just had to retire. I never lost my skill, you know that Jerry. What brings you here?" He shrugged and then commented. "Where else would I find you, if your not home. I would find you on an ice surface messing around, like now." I swatted his arm. "You know me too well Jerry I swear." He nodded as he sat on the edge of the boards. "Did you ever think of coming back to the game?" I shook my head. "No. I don't want to risk killing myself again. Anyways, I don't think that would be fair to Chris. Up and leaving him like that, I love him Jerry." He nodded. "Well I have a proposition for you, if you're interested in hearing it..." I lifted a brow to him and told him to let me get out of my gear and meet me at the house in an hour to talk.

An hour later, Jerry and I were sitting at the counter in my kitchen talking when Chris walked up to the back door and knocked. I walked over and opened the door to let him in. "Hey Chris." "Hey Trina.. Ready for tonight?" I nodded as he closed the door. Chris saw Jerry as he walked in. Jerry looked up from his beer and nodded. "How yah doing? I'm Jerry Miekick. I was Trina's Coach." Chris nodded as Jerry leaned his hand out, Chris took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jerry. I'm Chris.." Jerry nodded. "I heard so much about you. It's nice to place information with a face." Chris and Jerry released the hand shake. Chris looked to me as he spoke. "Is that so? I hope it was all good.." Jerry nodded. "Of course it was. Nothing wrong with you at all, according to Hawk here." Chris smiled as he walked over and stood next to me. "Jerry and I were talking about an opportunity for me. He caught me on the ice down at the local arena shooting and such." Chris looked to me. "I thought I saw you're truck there when I went by, I wasn't sure." I nodded, "I need to skate. I just felt deprived." Chris nodded as he looked to Jerry.

"What kind of opportunity?" Chris asked. "Well a coaching opportunity. The coach of the Tampa Bay Lightning's a very good friend of mine and they need a coach for their little league here in town. I thought Hawk might want to take it, but she's undecided until she spoke to you." Chris looked to me. "Really?" I nodded as Jerry stood up. "I must be going. Thanks for the beer Trina and we will be in touch about that." I nodded as Jerry walked out the back door. Chris looked to me once Jerry was gone. "You wanted to talk to me before making a decision like that one? Trina.. Wasn't that a dream job of yours, now that you can't play?" I nodded as I hopped up on the counter and sat on the counter top, "Yes it is Chris, but we are a couple aren't we? I thought maybe talking about it, before I made any decisions would be the best." Chris nodded. "I will support you in any decision you make Trina, just as long as you're happy that's all that counts." I looked to him with a smile upon my face. "Are you sure Chris?" He nodded. "I'm positive. You're coaching little league hockey. We would still have time for one another." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "That's true. Alright I will let Jerry know I will take the job." Chris smiled as he placed his hands upon my knees.

I just sat there and just looked into his blue memorizing orbs, then it dawned on me. "Chris.. If I take the coaching job.. I will need an assistant coach.. How about it?" Chris lifted a brow and then rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. I looked to him as he looked to the ceiling, acting like he was thinking. "Who else can I trust and know the sport just like I do.." Chris looked to me as he placed his hands on the edge of the counter and leaned his weight upon them. "I can't turn down this offer from a cutie like you.. Now can I?" I shook my head as I reached over and picked up my cordless phone and dialed Jerry's cell phone. He picked it up as I explained to him everything and told him I would take the job, under one condition, Chris would have to be my assistant coach. I listened to him babble and then hung up. Chris looked to me as I sighed a bit. "He's gonna talk to his buddy and get back to me in a few minutes." Chris nodded as he leaned his head up and clenched my lips in a soft, gentle, but yet passionate kiss.

The phone rang and interrupted our moment. I pulled back from the kiss and answered the phone. It was Jerry, he had to tell me the deal was settled. I hung up the phone after getting the information on where to meet him and his coaching buddy to discuss the rest of the deal and introduce me to the league rules, etc. I hung up and looked to Chris. "By the looks of things, you and me have a coaching job.

We meet Jerry and his friend Guil tomorrow at this address, discuss the rest of the deal. We learn everything about the league rules and what not." Chris nodded as he smiled. "I can't wait until you and I get behind the bench together and coach." I draped my arms over his shoulders and got nose to nose with him. "I can't wait either. You know... I dreamt about this happening someday." Chris lifted a brow. "You're kidding?" I shook my head. "No I didn't. I dreamt you and I would get a job together along with you having your music career. Plus we would end up being together for the remainder of our lives of course." Chris' smile got brighter as he heard my words. "My thoughts and dreams are exactly like you described, well almost except a few parts of it, but close enough for me." We kissed once again and pulled back. Chris looked to the Choppers clock up on my wall. "We better get going to the club. We've got some last minute preparations to make." I nodded as he helped me off the counter, walked out, climbed into his truck and drove off to the club.

 **Chapter 14**

We met with Jerry and his buddy Guil at a small café for some coffee and to discuss the rest of the job at hand. "You'll be coaching a team that's the team below the NHL team. In our words you will be working with future stars and prospects..." Guil started to explain. I leaned back in my chair and nodded a few times, to let know I was paying attention. Guil placed the contract in front of Chris and I. I picked it up off the table and read it over as Guil and Chris got into conversation. I handed it to Chris as he read it over. "Everything to me sounds reasonable. So in other words Guil, I'm working with you're players, if they are hurt or anything like that as well. They are sent down to get themselves back on the ice, along with working with rookies that just came out of colleges and what not." Guil nodded. "You got it Trina. I was talking to Jerry the other day and I was telling him about Tampa Bay getting a team that was a developmental team. He recommended you as the head coach." I looked to Jerry. "Sounds good to me."

I looked over to Chris as he placed the contract back down on the table. "Everything looks good to me too." He commented. Guil leaned forward and placed an uncapped pen upon it. "Just sign and we will take you to the arena to introduce you to you're team." I looked to Chris as he gave me a slight nod. I leaned forward and picked the pen up, lifted up a few pages and signed it. I handed Chris the pen and signed on the next line. Chris closed the contract, placed the pen upon the table to and slid it over to Guil. Guil smiled as we all stood up and shook hands. "Welcome to the team Trina and Chris." We had packed our hockey gear and placed it in the bed of my truck, in case we would need it today. Thank god we did. Chris walked with Guil as Jerry paid the bill. I walked with him in small conversation.

Jerry and I stopped at my tail gate of my truck as I looked to him. "One question.." Jerry looked to me. "What's on you're mind Trina?" "Do they know I'm a lady?" Jerry shrugged. "I really don't know, but I guess we'll find out won't we." I sighed as I nodded and was caught out of the conversation by Chris. "Hop in Trina, I'll drive and we will be following Guil and Jerry in their vehicle." I nodded as Jerry walked off to join Guil. I walked around to the passenger side and climbed into the truck as we pulled out of the parking lot of the café and followed Guil and Jerry to the arena where the team was assembled.

We pulled into the parking lot and parked the truck. Guil and Jerry climbed out of the car and walked over to us. "You two wait near the locker room, so the team don't see you. I will talk to them first and then introduce you. Bring you're gear." Chris and I both grabbed our hockey bags out of the back of the truck and followed Jerry and Guil inside. "You two suit up and Jerry will show you where to come up onto the ice, once you hear me introduce you to the team." We both nodded and went to change into our hockey gear. I walked out with a shirt under the pads and what not. "I don't have a jersey in my bag." I looked to Chris he was the same way. "Don't feel bad, neither do I.." So here we were standing there in our hockey gear with no jerseys. Jerry came walking up with two jerseys in his hands. "I thought I would find you two here. Here put these on." He tossed us the jerseys.

Chris and I both caught them and shrugged as we slipped them on over the shoulder pads and what not. The shoulders of the jersey were mid night blue trimmed in silver. The remainder of the jersey was white with midnight blue and black trimming the bottom and the cuffs of the sleeves. I lifted a brow to the logo on the front and on the sleeves. It was a wolf's head howling on the shoulders of the jersey. On the front was a wolf jumping towards you with it's razor sharp claws petruding out of it's front paws. It was snapping a hockey stick in half with the words 'Tampa Bay' underneath it. Chris and I looked to Jerry. "You're now the official coaches of the Tampa Bay Wolves. Now follow me." Chris and I looked at one another and just shrugged as we followed Jerry. We stood at the bottom of a small incline near the entrance between the penalty boxes. We could see Guil talking to the team across the ice, but they couldn't see us. I removed my helmet from my head as I placed it under my arm as Jerry looked to the two of us. "Good luck and don't get killed. I'm going on the other side and sit in the stands with Guil. If you need anything let us know." We both nodded as Jerry patted our shoulders and walked off.

Chris leaned against his stick and looked to me. "By the way, you look awesome in that uniform." I looked to him. "You don't look half bad yourself." He shrugged as we heard Guil introducing Chris. "Looks like I'm on. See you over there." I nodded as he walked up, opened the door, stepped onto the ice, skated over and slid to a halt. "This is you're Assistant Coach, Chris Irvine. He will be helping out you're head coach and will be working with the defense and goalies." The team just sat on the boards and bench looking and listening. Chris nodded as he looked to the team. 'Man this team doesn't look to friendly.' He thought to himself as he smiled a bit as Guil went on. "Now introducing you're new Head Coach Trina Joelenia. She's to be respected and she will be working with the forwards." The whole team looked from Chris to me as I walked up the mini ramp, stepped onto the ice as I skated across and slid to a halt.

Everybody's jaw dropped. "It's a woman.. No way Guil, I ain't taking orders nor anything from a woman.." I lifted a brow as I looked to the short butchie blonde. "If you can't take orders and plays from me, then you will not play, you will be a bench warmer." He gave me an evil look as he kept quiet. "The same goes for everybody. I'm here to help and lead this team onto the Calder Cup. If you don't want to play for me, then you're free right now to walk off that bench and hit the bricks." Chris and I looked to the team as everybody looked at one another. Nobody moved. Guil nodded as he disappeared into the stands to sit with Jerry. "Good now that we have that out of the way as Guil said I'm your Coach Trina Joelenia. But you all can call me Coach Hawk. We're here to play as a unit, a team. This is Chris. He's also to be respected and listened to. What he says goes. Hearing his orders is like me telling you to do it." Everybody nodded.

I smiled gently. "Good. Now we're on the same page..." A player with short red hair stood up and cleared his throat. "When do we start?" The rest of the guys started grumbling and mumbling amongst themselves as they looked to me. I looked to Chris as he nodded and looked to the team. "Right now. Let's hit the ice ladies." Chris skated off as the rest of the players piled off the benches and got onto the ice. I walked up onto the bench as Chris led warm ups and stretches. I removed my gloves and grabbed a nearby clipboard and started taking in each player's number and name. I stood there after getting everything together with the roster and watched to see who needed work and what not.

I grabbed a bucket of pucks and placed it upon the ice surface. I slid it to the middle as Chris finished up with stretching. I skated to the middle as Chris led the team over. "Everybody take a knee." Everybody knelt down on one knee and all looked to me. Chris stood next to me. "Alright before we start doing any work, we're going to have a practice game. I'm going to evaluate who needs work on what and go from there." I looked to Chris. "Grab the bag of jerseys off the bench please." He nodded as he skated over to the bench, skated back with a yellow laundry looking type bag. He placed it next to the bucket. I separated the team into two individual teams. I handed out the yellow jerseys to slip over the main ones. I took the bucket off the ice surface and placed it upon the bench and stood on the bench. Chris grabbed a puck from the bucket and looked to me. "Want me to ref this or you?" I looked to him. "You want too, go for it." He smiled as he placed his stick on the bench along with his gloves and skated to the middle for a face off between the two centers. I picked up the clipboard once again and started taking notes as the game went underway.

 **Chapter 15**

The game was good and by the looks of the notes, we had some work to do. The game ended as I let the team take a break along with Chris. I sat on the wall as Chris skated over, grabbed a water bottle and took a drink from the wall behind the boards. "How's it looking?" He asked. I looked to him. "To be honest, we got some work to do. But not bad at all." Chris nodded. "Yea I noticed that too. The goalies need a bit more work, but nothing a little hard work won't help."

I nodded as the team came back from their break. I stepped onto the ice, slid to a halt and stood before the team sitting on the bench. "Nice work with the game. We got some work to do, but not bad. Alright time for some work. Forwards with me, defense and goalies with Chris." The team broke up into their groups and we each took an end of the ice.

The guys I was about to work with slid to a halt as I tossed some pucks upon the ice surface. "Tell us why we should listen to you?" A flippy bald headed player said. I looked to him. "Because I'm the coach and I use to play this game as a career. Unless you don't want to play, then I suggest you get off my ice." The guy looked at me sort of fascinated as the rest did. "You played for the NHL?" He questioned. I placed my stick upon the ice surface and flipped a puck up onto my stick's blade and backed away as I flipped it up and down landing it perfectly on the blade, almost like flipping a coin in a coin toss. "Yes I did. I played for the New York Rangers for few years. I played left wing, defense and once in awhile goalie. But mostly left wing or defense." I stopped as I dropped the puck to the surface. "Enough with the questions time for some work." We started in on some drills.

We finished up as I let my guys go for a quick break. I skated down and slid to a halt as Chris was working with defense and the goalies on their tending. Chris looked to me as they wrapped it up. He let them take a small break as he commented. "Not bad for a first day.." I nodded as we both skated over to the bench and the guys all sat down and had some water. "Good job today guys. For a first day, not bad at all. Alright twenty laps around the ice then hit the showers. Be here at 7am tomorrow for practice." The players all groaned and sighed as they got up off the benches and hit the ice and started in on their laps. Chris and I exited the ice to the bench as I grabbed the clipboard and wrote a few notes down. Chris stood there as he watched the team do their laps. "I heard some of the guys talking about their head coach playing for the NHL.." Chris looked to me with a lifted brow. "Word gets around. So what.." Chris lightly chuckled as I put the clipboard down as the team finished up and exited the ice surface to hit the showers.

I hit the ice surface and skated a few laps, Chris joined me in them. I slid to a halt near the bench as I winced a bit. "Too much slide on the ankle." Chris stopped and looked to me. "You alright?" I nodded as we exited the bench. "I'm fine. Just tweaked it that's all." He nodded as we headed to change and shower ourselves. I exited the locker room with my hockey bag as Jerry and Guil came walking up. "Great job with the team Trina. I just ran into a few players and they're impressed. They want to learn from you, now that they know you were in the major leagues." I nodded as I shook Guil's hand. "Thank you Guil. I appreciate the opportunity." Chris came walking up and was also told the same thing. Chris nodded as he shook Guil's hand as well. "Well, we will see you two around." Jerry commented as he left. Guil looked to the two of us. "I will drop off a schedule for the games to you're house tonight Trina." I nodded. "I'll be home." Guil nodded as he walked away. Chris placed his arm around my shoulders. "Let's head home coach." I nodded as we walked out of the arena, placed our bags in the truck bed and left to head back home.

Chris and I were sitting watching the waves of the ocean wash up on shore, sitting together on the deck as I heard someone knocking at my door. Chris kissed my lips lightly as I got up and hobbled my butt to the door. My ankle was acting up again, it did now and then. I opened the door and there stood Guil. "Sorry to interrupt you're evening Trina.." I shook my head as I motioned for Guil to come in. He entered as I closed the door. He turned and looked to me. "I brought you the schedule for the season, like I said I would." I nodded as he handed it to me. "Thank you Guil. Something else you want?" I asked. Guil nodded. "I wanted to let you know I just got a phone call, you have a new player coming onto the team tomorrow. He's a tough competitor, but with you and Chris working with him, I think he should work out.." I nodded. "Alright, I think Chris and I can handle him. Thanks for letting me know." Guil nodded as he took his leave. I shut the door and shook my head. "He's just way too high strung sometimes." I walked back out onto the back deck, after placing the schedule upon the counter top.

I walked back over to Chris and sat in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck lightly. "I missed you.." he whispered. I smiled. "I missed you too." Chris laid his chin upon my shoulder. "Who was at the door?" "It was Guil dropping the schedule for the team off. It's the entire season, plus he told me we have a new player on the team. He got the phone call earlier. The way Guil sounded, he sounds kind of hard to tame, if you catch my drift." Chris listened and looked to me. "With some work, I think we can handle him." "That's what Guil said. I hope you're both right." "Don't worry Trina. Let's see how things go." I nodded gently as I leaned back against Chris' chest and we just enjoyed small conversation as we listened to the ocean, before heading to bed.

 **Chapter 16**

Chris and I headed for the arena, it was around 6:30 am. The team was suppose to be on the ice in a half hour. We grabbed our bags and headed into the arena. Suited up and I was on the ice before Chris was. I skated around a couple of times and slid to a halt near the bench. "Show off.." I looked over my shoulder as Chris stepped onto the ice. "I am not, I'm just that good." Chris scoffed. "Yea I know.. No need to rub it in.." I rolled my eyes as Chris skated off. "I was just joking with you.." He said as he skated off for his laps. I hopped up onto the wall and sat there. I placed my stick upon the bench as the team slowly started to show up.

Chris finished up his laps, came over to me and leaned against the boards. He placed his stick with mine and looked to me. "Now that's how you skate." He commented sort of out of breath. "At least I'm still in shape.." Chris lifted a brow to me. "I'll show you who's outta shape.." I lifted a gloved hand to him. "Please.. We're in public." Chris just rolled his eyes and shook his head as the team started filing onto the benches.

I hopped off the wall and grabbed the clipboard off the wall beside me and stood on the ice. "Nice to see you gentleman once again. Now I hope you're ready for some heavy work today, because we have a game in three days and we need to be ready. You all know we have a new player. Make him feel welcome and let's hit the ice. Chris will lead you in warm ups and stretching." Chris motioned for everybody onto the ice and they started out with warm ups and stretching.

The new player was tall with a bit of built into him. He had light brown hair in a marine's cut. He gave me an evil look as he skated past me and joined the team with Chris. "Looks like I have to get you to know I'm the coach.." I grumbled to myself. Chris finished up as he sent the team for a few warm up laps. Chris skated over as the team started their laps. He stepped onto the bench and closed the door as he looked to me. "Looks like the new kid doesn't like you already huh?" I looked to Chris and nodded. "Yea, but he'll get use to it, just like everybody else does. Or they just sit on the bench, it's their choice." Chris nodded as the team finished their laps and gathered on center ice. Chris grabbed the bucket of pucks as we both skated out onto the ice to join them. "Alright goalies, we're going to work with you first today. Grab you're helmets and such and take turns in net." The goalies skated off to grab the rest of their gear.

Chris dumped the bucket of pucks and placed the empty bucket on the bench. "Line up for shooting practice." The team lined up as Chris and I stood behind but to the side. "One at a time from the far end up to us shoots, goalies block as many as you can. I want to see how accurate you are." Chris blew the whistle and the shooting began. We had two goalies, one that was sort of short and a semi-tall one. The one in net was short and he was quick, if he bent over he could fit under the cross bar. The other needed a bit of work, but he was just as good. But needed to learn to stay in his crease. Chris blew the whistle as the shooting stop. "Goalies switch." The goalies switched as the pucks were cleared out of the net and returned to the shooters. Chris blew the whistle once again and the shooting began.

Shooting practice finished up as the pucks were collected and placed back in the bucket. I stood in front of the bench as the team gathered in front of me. "Alright we split into the two groups just like yesterday, but forwards will be working with Chris, defense and goalies with me." The team split up as we went to opposite ends of the ice. Chris had the new kid with him. "I can't believe we have a woman as a coach." He commented. Chris looked to him. "Nobody has a problem with that junior. If you do, you can warm the bench. It's you're choice." The player looked to Chris. "You threatening me?" He asked. Chris nodded slightly. "Yes I am. That's the coaches rules. What is said by her or me goes, get it?" He slightly nodded as he gave Chris a dirty look. They got to work.

After an hour of work it was time for a slight break. I sat on the wall of the bench as Chris skated over. "That new kid's nuts. He has one hell of a shot, but needs to learn authority and to listen." I looked to Chris. "Looks like it's pep talk time huh?" Chris nodded. "I think so." The team came back from it's small break.

"Team take a knee on the ice." The team did and surrounded Chris and I as we stood on the ice. "I'm hearing some concerns with Chris here about a few things. Before we go any further with anything, place the comments, concerns etc out in the open now." Each player looked at one another while they talked amongst themselves.

The new kid stood up. "I'm not taking any more orders from a girl. This is stupid, what's the league and the hockey world coming too." I looked to him and motioned for him to come up front. "Come here son." He skated up and stopped. I stood before him with Chris standing nearby behind me. "Listen and listen good all of you. I'm a lady for one thing, not a girl. The other thing is, everybody's here to play hockey right? If you don't like the way things are being runned by me, then by all means the bench is calling you. I'm the head coach here, if you don't like it then tough it out." The kid scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Same goes for you and everybody that's on this team. Respect me and I will respect you, it's that simple." The kid raised his hand and shook his head. "I'm not playing hockey for a lady, girl.. or whatever you are. I rather sit on the bench and take up space." I looked to Chris over my shoulder and then to the kid. "Then by all means go right ahead. You wouldn't make it in the NHL with that attitude anyways."

The kid skated forward trying to intimidate me. "What do you know about hockey and the NHL.. You're just a woman. They know nothing about hockey." Chris moved forward. "Back off Junior." The kid looked to Chris and then to me. "I know plenty about the sport kid. By the way, I know plenty when it comes to the NHL. I played up there for quite a few years. So I know what it takes and what it's all about. Ever hear of the Hawk from the New York Rangers?" The kid nodded his head. "You're lookin' at the Hawk, kid. I'm Hawk from the New York Rangers.." The whole team I think went into shock at that time. The kid backed away. "You're the one.." I nodded. "Yes I'm the one who took the nasty slap shot to the ankle and was taken off the ice, after playing the rest of the period on a shattered ankle."

The kid went back to his spot and took one knee once again. "I thought that would change you're mind kid. Now let's split into two teams and play a mock game. I want to see how you play as a unit. I want lines 1 and 4 on the ice. 2 and 3 take the bench and switch in. They separated into their lines except the new kid. He sat on the bench as yellow jerseys were handed out to make up a white team and colored team. Chris reffed the game as the game started. I stood on the bench and watched and guided how things were suppose to be done, if a mistake was made.

Lines were switched to bring tired players onto the benches and fresh onto the ice. "Nice switch up guys." I commented as I looked to the new kid. He wasn't paying attention. I walked down to him. "You wanna play?" He looked to me and nodded slightly. "Alright you fill in the defense man on the next line change." He nodded as I walked back and told the other defense men to stay on the bench. I motioned for a line change as the lines were changed and the new kid hit the ice surface and took position.

I looked away for a moment, then I heard a huge slam into the boards. The guys stopped as everybody stood up on the bench.

I looked to the ice surface. There stood the new kid surrounded by the team on the ice, but I didn't see Chris. I exited the benches as I told the lines there to stay. I skated across the ice and got there in time, the guys were starting to pick a fight with the new kid. I saw Chris laying on the ice not moving. "Knock it off and back up now!" I knelt down on the ice and placed my hand upon Chris' shoulder. "Chris.. Chris.. Speak to me.." He was out cold. I removed my gloves and didn't move him as I looked up to the players. "What happen?" I asked. The red headed kid spoke up. "The big ape over here was about to illegally check someone when he hit Chris instead.." I looked to the new kid. "Get on the bench and stay there. The rest of you go over to the benches and stay there." I looked over my shoulder to the players on the bench. "Someone call the medics now!" One of the players walked off the ice and went to do so. Everybody was standing in concern for their assistant coach laying on the ice.

The new kid got on the bench and sat down as the trainer came out from the back and onto the ice surface, he had to walk gingerly to get across. One of the goalies helped him across and then helped me with Chris. "What happen?" Tom asked. "He was checked hard into the boards. In other words slammed so hard.." I looked up, the glass was cracked. "So hard the glass cracked." Chris was unresponsive to anybody even the smelling salt that was put under his nose. "How did he hit the boards?" Tom looked to me. "I don't know... I was on the bench." Chris had blood trickling out of his nose and from a medium size cut on the right side of his eye. I motioned for the players on the ice to come over. They skated over and stopped.

I stood up and looked to them. "Alright who saw it happen?" The red headed kid was the only one to raise his hand. "Alright you stay here the rest of you take the team and hit the showers, practice is over, except the new kid." They nodded and skated off. The benches cleared except for the new kid of course. I looked to the player before me. "What happen Clyde?" He looked to me. "He was coming at me, when Chris was nearby watching the game. I went to get the puck and moved out of the way. Instead of following me to defend the goal.. He checked Chris hard into the boards. I saw Chris' back get crushed into the boards with his face turned right, trying to avoid getting it hit, but it did anyways. He hit the ice and landed the way he is now. He was hit so hard, he went out like a light." I nodded as Tom heard everything. I patted Clyde's shoulder and told him to hit the showers.

The medics showed up and were led up to the ice, showed everything by a few of the players. I helped them across the ice as they packed Chris up on a back board and a collar around his neck. I followed Chris as far as I could go on skates. Tom stood with me as they loaded him into the ambulance. Tom looked to me. "I'll go with him." I nodded. I could feel my heart breaking, thinking I had lost him. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Tom nodded as he jogged over to the ambulance, climbed into the back and closed the door. The ambulance pulled out and took Chris to the hospital.

I walked up to the benches and saw the new kid. "You, hit the showers and I want you in my office on the double." I grabbed Chris' gear and mine and headed for the locker room. I got dressed and grabbed my bag and placed it outside of my office. I had to wait until the locker room was empty to get Chris' bag.

I sat in my office chair and got on the phone to Guil. He picked up as I explained everything that just happened. I heard Guil sigh and told me he would be right down. He was going to call Jerry first and let him know what happen. I hung up with him as the kid came walking into my office. I turned in my chair and looked to him. I motioned for him to take a seat. He sat down as I stood up as Clyde came walking up. "Here's Coach Irvine's hockey bag, Coach Hawk." I nodded as I told him to leave it near mine and I thanked him. He put it down and walked off to leave.

I looked to the kid sitting in my office. I waited for Guil to see what we should do about him. If it was my decision, he would not be playing hockey here. He's too tough to handle for Chris nor I. I was afraid he would hurt someone else or another player on another team during a game. Guil came walking around the corner. I shook his hand as we talked in the hallway. I told him my concerns and everything. Guil understood and took care of the kid, while he told me to leave and go to the hospital to be with Chris. I didn't give it a second thought. I loaded our hockey bags into the extended cab of my truck and threw the truck into gear and headed for the hospital to relieve Tom.

 **Chapter 17**

I drove into the hospital parking lot and parked my truck in a parking spot. I climbed out quickly and practically ran across the parking lot, without getting clobbered by a passing car in the parking lot. I entered the ER and saw Tom sitting there. I walked over and finally got to catch my breath. "Trina.." He stood up and hugged me gently. "How is he Tom?" I asked, after catching my breath. He shrugged. "I don't know yet. The doctors are still working on him. I haven't heard nothing yet. The ride here was a rough one. He's still unresponsive. They had to shock him once while I was riding with them, they.. lost him once.. He's in bad shape Trina." My heart just sank at Tom's words. I slowly sat down and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

Tom sat down next to me in the other chair. We were the only ones in the ER, well besides nurses and such working and walking around of course. "Tom I don't know.. What I will do.. If I lose him too.." Tom placed his arm over my shoulders and comforted me. "Don't think like that Trina. He's strong, he'll be alright. I know he will be." I nodded as I held back all my emotions.

"What happen to the kid that did this.." "Guil's handling him. I couldn't, I would of taken his hockey privileges away for life if it was my choice. He's just too dangerous to be on the ice." Tom nodded. "I also told Guil I want him off the team. I can't be going to every game home or away, worrying if he'll try and do this again to one of his own team mates or another player, too much liability." Tom nodded. "I agree with you and I think Chris would too. You made the right decision." I nodded as we both sat there waiting to hear anything on Chris' condition.

I was startled by the sounds of the ER doors opening and the whole team walking in. I stood up and looked to them, they were led by Clyde of course. "What're you guys doing here?" The guys sat down as Clyde looked to me. "We couldn't sit around at home, knowing one of our coaches and team mate's in the hospital. So we decided to come down here and see how he was." I looked to the team and then to Clyde. "No word yet. But I do appreciate you guys coming down. You didn't have too." The Marine butchie looked to me from behind me. "We are a team Coach Hawk. One of us goes down the rest go with him or her." I smiled to him and patted his shoulder. "Alright you can stay all of you, but keep it down it's a hospital alright." They all nodded as Clyde took a seat.

I sat down as the doctor came walking out into the waiting room. "Is there family here for Chris Irvine." The whole waiting room stood up, the doctor looked at us in shock. I stepped forward. "You're looking at us.. I'm his girlfriend Trina Joelenia. How is he doc?" He looked to the rest standing up and then to me. He placed his arm over my shoulder and led me away from the team. "I think I need to talk to you in private." He commented. I nodded as I motioned for the team to sit down I would be right back. We walked into a room adjacent to the waiting room, the doctor closed the door. I stood there, hugging myself dreading the worse. " .." "Please call me Trina.." The doctor nodded. "I'm I've been treating Chris since he was brought in here..." He was holding Chris' chart in his hands. I looked to him. "How is he? Can I see him?" The doctor sighed under his breath as he looked to me and removed his glasses from his face as he looked to me.

"I don't know how he's going to be. The next 24 hours will tell how he will be. He's in critical condition. He has a concussion and bruising on his brain from the impact of his head hitting the glass..." I felt my heart just sink further down into my chest as I heard what the doctor had to say so far. I looked to him as I swallowed back all my emotions as he continued. "He also suffered a cracked disc in his neck. An orthopedic surgeon is looking at the x-rays now. Might be two discs or they may be broken, I haven't gotten a full report on that yet. His back is alright, just a lot of bruising. He's not awake yet, he's still unconscious, that's from the bruising and the impact. We are keeping him closely monitored in case some swelling does occur." I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair. "Thanks.. doc for everything. Can I see him?" The doctor nodded. "Not at this moment in a few minutes. I will come back and get you once Ortho is done looking over his neck and what not."

I nodded as the doctor looked to me. "Any questions?" I looked to him. "What are his chances of swelling and such occurring to his brain?" The doctor thought for a moment and then answered. "He has a 50-50 chance. He has a lot of bruising and a bad concussion. Only time will tell. He's in no pain, pain meds are on board." I nodded. "His heart stopped on the way here.. is that true?" The doctor nodded. "Yes that's true. His lungs are also bruised, but no blood was found in his lungs from it. He was having a hard time breathing before because of his neck being so badly injured. But we are doing everything we can." I nodded as I shook the doctor's hand as he exited the room.

I slowly walked out of the room, after the doctor made his way back into the back part of the ER. I looked to the team as I walked out. "How's Coach Irvine?" The Marine butchie asked me. I sighed as I shook my head. "He's in bad shape guys. He wasn't wearing a helmet when he was hit. He has a bad concussion and bruising on his brain. He's still unconscious. Worse part is, he might have a cracked disc or two or possibly a broken neck. Ortho's determining that now. That's why we can't go and see him right now. His lungs are bruised along with the rest of his body. Everything was shaken up and bruised. They're going to watch him in case of swelling of his brain. He's at a high risk I guess... I don't know.." The whole team went quiet as I sat down next to Tom. He placed his arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me. I placed my head in my hands. "This is a nightmare right?" I asked. "If it is, we're all having the same one Coach." Clyde commented. I lifted my head up and stood up. "Alright guys, why don't you all head home. Nothing more you can do here. I will see you all at the arena tomorrow. No practice but I will give you the update or someone will." They all nodded, stood up and walked out. Tom decided to stay when Jerry and Guil both came walking in. They walked over as Jerry hugged me. "I'm sorry I wasn't hear earlier Trina. I just heard. How's Chris?" I pulled back from the hug and looked to him. "He's in bad shape.. Jerry.. Possible broken neck, bruises on his brain along with a bad concussion. He is still unconscious." Jerry sighed as I sat down. He sat down next to me as Guil pulled Tom to the side and had Tom explain everything to him.

Guil patted Tom's shoulder as Tom left. Guil walked over and sat down. "The kid's out of the league and cannot play hockey no more. I'm taking it up with the league tonight." Guil said as he looked to me. "That's not my concern right now Guil. Sorry if I seem rude.. Chris is all I have right now and I might lose him because some god damn kid can't control himself upon the ice..." I stood up and looked to Guil. "Find yourself a coaching staff until I can return Guil. I'm going to be staying with Chris until he's well and back on his feet... I knew this was a bad idea..." I sighed as I walked over to the nurse's desk and gave them my cell phone number to get a hold of me. I was leaving for awhile and would be back later. I looked to Guil and Jerry one last time before I left. I walked out to my truck and threw it into gear and peeled out of the parking lot.

 **Chapter 18**

I ended up going home and getting a quick shower. I finished with the shower and got dressed quickly into a pair of loose blue jeans, a black Kid Rock t-shirt and put on my white Etnies sneakers. I had taped up my ankle it was really bothering me, but I didn't let it stop me from going back to the hospital to be with Chris. I packed a back pack so I can have something to do while I sat at Chris' bedside. I slid my lap top in and zipped up my back pack. I brought the back pack out to the truck and unloaded the hockey bags, placed them in the house. I rummaged through my bag and grabbed my skates, locked up the house and left once again. I needed to blow off some emotions and the best way I knew how was skating.

I pulled into the arena's parking lot and parked in back. I unlocked the arena and walked inside. I turned on the lights above the ice surface. I sat down on the bench and put my skates on. I had my CD walk man with me. I placed it in my back jean pocket and placed on my head phones. I decided it was time to let me blow the steam off. This time it wasn't Metallica. I needed Kid Rock's music this time. I put in his Cocky album and placed it on track 7, 'Lonely Road of Faith' and started skating around the ice surface. I got lost in the music as I skated, this was my way of letting myself escape a harsh reality that Chris was sort of escaping too.

I needed this before I headed back up to the hospital and watch Chris hopefully get better, not slip away from me like the bombing did with TJ. I needed Chris and he needed me, we made that perfectly clear with one another. I called and let his band mates know what happen. They would stop by tomorrow to see him. Guil had called me and told me he had someone to take over until I could return. I told him I would drop in on the team from time to time to make sure everything was going alright and to let them know how Chris is doing. I slid to a halt as I leaned against the boards for a moment. I sat up on the wall and just closed my eyes letting the music set my mind free. Everything that happened just came rolling back to me ten fold. I opened my eyes as I fell off the wall onto the benches. I just sat there with my knees curled up against my chest and just let myself cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just let it flow.

I finally calmed down and took off my skates. I slowly stood up and took off my headphones. Just in time to hear my cell phone ringing. I grabbed my cell phone and answered it. It was the doctor taking care of Chris at the hospital. He told me to get down there as soon as I could. I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat as I closed my cell phone. I grabbed everything that was mine and shut down the lights and locked up the arena and unlocked my truck. I tossed my skates onto my back seat floor and climbed in. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and calmed myself down. I revved up the engine of the truck and pulled it into gear and headed to the hospital.

I parked it and grabbed my backpack and headed inside. I stepped up to the nurse's station and told them the doctor called me. They nodded as they went to go get him. I placed my back pack upon my back and started pacing a bit as I waited for to come out and get me. I wasn't waiting long, well it seemed like I was waiting for an eternity. "Trina, I'm glad you made it down here as fast as you could." I walked over to him and stood before him for the worse. "What's wrong doc? You sounded like something was wrong..." The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry I sounded like that. I wanted to update you on Chris in person. He has been moved up to the ICU on the 3rd floor. Follow me, I would like to show you the x-rays of his neck and give you the update on that." He opened the door as I followed him into the back.

We walked into a room where x-rays were hanging up on a lit board to see them. "Here are Chris' neck x-rays. Ortho had found that he does have a crack here.." He pointed to where it was, I looked closer and it was plain as day. "I see, sounds painful. But what are they going to do for it?" "Nothing right now. They are going to place Chris in a hard collar and see if it heals on it's own. Usually they do, if not in 6 weeks then surgery will be the intervention." I released a sigh of some what relief. "That's good sort I guess." nodded. "Yes it is. He will have to stay in the collar for 6 weeks. He has to be careful, no heavy lifting etc. This will all be explained to him once he's awake." I nodded. "Does he live alone?" I nodded a bit. "Yes but he lives next door to me. He's going to be staying with me until he is back on his feet." The doctor nodded. "Good because he will have to be watched carefully for a week or so, in case anything goes wrong, but after that he should be alright." He explained. I nodded as he took the x-ray off the light and turned it off and placed it in an envelope with his chart. "Let me take you up to his room, so you can see him." I nodded as I followed him up to the ICU on the third floor.

 **Chapter 19**

showed me to his room and opened the door for me. The room was dark except for a light above Chris' bed being on. Only sounds you could hear as I entered the room was the heart monitor, keeping an eye on his heart rate and such and his breathing. The doctor walked in with me and explained everything to me. I felt so bad for Chris being hooked up to all those tube, machines and what not. If I could switch places with him, I would in a heart beat. I nodded to the doctor as he left the room and closed the door on his way out. I removed my back pack and placed it in a nearby chair and walked gently over to his bedside. Trying to not pull a wire or step on one.

I leaned my right hand over the bed rail and placed it on top of his hand and wrapped my fingers around his gently. He was bruised alright, on both forearms and a couple on his face. I started talking to him, just to let him know I was there and not leaving his bedside. I stood there just watching him as I gently ran my left hand through his hair gently. My heart sank seeing him like this. He was in a hard collar neck brace, it looked very uncomfortable. I ran my thumb over the top of his hand for awhile.

I pulled a chair over after awhile and sat down, placing my hand through the bed rail and placing my hand back where it was, in his. I rubbed my thumb over the top of his hand once again, as sleep slowly took me over. It was going to be a long night.

Nurses were walking in and out every two hours, checking his vitals and such, making sure everything was alright. They would make sure I was alright as well and asking if I needed anything. I told them no, I had everything I needed. I looked to my watch, it was 2am as I stood up and stretched. I needed a slight break. I opened my bag and rummaged through it for my lap top. I plugged it in and placed it upon the spare chair to let it load up. I winced as I felt my ankle starting up again. I sat down and removed my sneaker and ripped the tape off. I tossed the tape into a nearby garbage can and placed my sneaker back on. I grabbed my lap top and brought up some poetry I was working on. Ever since TJ was killed I had been writing poetry, to help me cope with the loss of him and other things. It was a hidden side hobby I had.

I looked to Chris as he slept. I just finished up the poem I was working on. I put the lap top down and brought up the screen saver. I stood up and leaned upon the bed rail as I placed my hands and scooped up his right hand into them gently. I started talking to him to see if he would respond. I sighed as there wasn't a movement out of him. I took my left hand away from his, brought it up and ran it through his hair once again gently as I kept talking to him. I yawned gently as I sat down on the chair next to his bed and just held his hand as I fell asleep once again. I was woken up by the nurse that had walked in. Daylight was coming through the side of the shade that covered the window. She was just finishing up checking on his vitals as I slowly stood up and fell to the floor.

She ran over and knelt down as I shook my head. "You alright?" She asked. I looked to her and nodded. "Yea, just clumsy..." She helped me to my feet as I couldn't put weight upon my bad ankle again. She helped me to the chair I was sitting in. I looked to her. "It's an old injury from hockey. It happens all the time." She lifted a brow to me as she knelt down. "Please remove you're sneaker and sock. Let me take a look at it." I wasn't going to argue. I did as I was told actually. She took a look at it and did a few tests on it. It hurt like hell by the way she was moving it around and such. She got back up on her feet and looked to me as she went to wash her hands and came back. "You might have broken you're ankle and never healed right or you just badly sprained it. I will let the doctor know and have him take a look at it, see what he says." I nodded as she walked out. I put my sneaker back on and rolled my eyes. "Don't make a fuss outta me.." I grumbled.

I heard a slight moan as I looked to the bed. I saw Chris slowly stirring. I stood up and kept weight off my ankle as I leaned against the bed rail. I grabbed his hand and looked to him. "Chris.. Chris, it's Trina.. Open you're eyes.. Look at me now." His eyes slowly twitched as he slowly spoke in a hoarse voice. "Trina.." I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice, well not his usual voice but close enough.

"Yes it's me Chris. Open you're eyes.. I want to see those blue orbs looking at me now." He slowly opened his eyes as a small smile came across his face. "Hey there.. cutie.." I smiled at him as I lifted his hand to my face. "Chris you're finally awake. I thought I lost you.." He winced as he moved his left hand towards his face and ran his hand over his face slowly. "What happen?" He asked as he lowered his left hand back to the bed.

came walking in as I explained what happen to him. The doctor smiled as he saw that Chris was awake. "Good to see you're awake . You gave us all a scare." Chris looked to the doc as he commented. "Sorry.. I don't remember what happen.. Trina just told me..." The doctor took a little flash light out of his coat pocket and checked Chris' pupils. "You don't remember what happen, after..."

Chris sighed as he spoke. "The last thing I remember was reffing a game for the team, the new kid coming at me and hitting me hard into the boards. That's the last thing I remember and now I remember waking up here.." The doctor nodded. "That's typical to not remember anything from that point. You have a bad concussion and bruising to you're head from the impact, so that would be the main cause of why. Anything else you're confused about?" Chris shrugged a bit as he looked to me. "She pretty much explained it, except for this.. damn neck brace." explained about his neck, Chris wasn't too thrilled about hearing the news of having to wear it for 6 weeks.

The doctor looked to me as I sat down in a chair. "One of the nurses brought to my attention you have a bum ankle that gave out a few minutes ago." I looked to him. "No big deal. Happens all the time..." The doctor walked over to me and looked to me. "May I have a look at it?" I sighed as I placed everything that was on the chair on the floor gently and removed my sneaker and placed my foot up onto the chair. "Go for it." The doctor crouched down and took a look at it and did the same movements with it that the nurse did. He could tell I was in pain, I wanted to throw him out the window at this time. "How did this originally happen Trina?" The doctor asked as he looked to me. "A hard hitting slap shot. It happen a six months ago." He nodded. "I would like to have an x-ray done to see what's going on there. I think you might have a broken ankle still or worse." I shrugged as I looked to Chris. He gave me a look to not argue with the doctor. I looked to the doctor and nodded. He got to his feet. "I will send a nurse in with a wheel chair to take you to x-ray. Don't worry about Chris. He'll be here when you get back." I put my sneaker back on as the doctor left. I sighed as I stood up and kept my weight off of it. "You should listen to.. him Trina.." I looked to Chris, "Just be the same thing as always Chris. 'You're ankle is shattered and there is nothing we can do about it.' I've heard it hundreds of times. What makes you think it will be different?" Chris sighed then spoke, "I just have a feeling.. He knows more than the.. others you've seen."

He grabbed my hand gently. "Do it for me.. Please.." I nodded as I looked to him with a small smile upon my face. "Alright for you. But if it's the same, once you're better and back on you're feet I get to smack you around." Chris had a huge smirk on his face. "Sounds.. naughty.." I rolled my eyes. "Even when you're not in you're right mind, you still have a dirty mind.." I shook my head as I leaned up and kissed his cheek as the nurse came in with the wheel chair. "One way express to x-ray.." I hobbled over to the chair and seated myself. The nurse placed my bad ankle up and rolled me to x-ray. "Don't worry Trina. He's in good hands until you return." I nodded as the nurse pushed me down to the elevator to head to x-ray.

 **Chapter 20**

The x-rays showed it alright, my ankle was fractured, in other words broken. My ankle was placed in a walking cast. So I wouldn't have to deal with crutches. I told them straight out why, I would be helping Chris out as much as I could and that my ankle would let me.

A week after Chris woke up he was released from the hospital and came home to my house. He was miserable for a week or so, the bruises didn't help one bit when it came to moving. I had to help him do a lot for that week or so. I didn't mind it and tolerated his misery. If I was in his position I would be too. I was finishing up the dinner dishes, when I heard a huge thud from the other end of the hallway. I looked over my shoulder and couldn't figure out what it was. "Chris.. That you?" I dried my hands and walked off to see what it was. I saw my bedroom door half way closed and I saw the bathroom door open.

I pushed the door open and heard cursing. I looked around the door, to a half closed bathroom door. "Chris.. That you.. Everything alright?" No response and then I saw his hands on the side of the sink through the partially open door. "Chris, you alright?" Chris jumped as he sighed and sat with his back against the cabinet in the bathroom. He heard Trina outside in the bedroom and grabbed a towel and wrapped himself up. "Yea I'm fine, just tripped that's all." I walked over to the bathroom door. "Need any help getting to your feet?" Chris hesitated in answering, then he figured out he couldn't do it on his own. The damn neck brace was really starting to piss him off. "If you don't mind.." He trailed off. I slowly opened the door and there sat Chris. I walked over and knelt down on my good foot and looked to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were in here.. In case something like this happened.." Chris shrugged. "I didn't want to burden you. I know you were busy.." "You're never a burden Chris. Please don't ever think that." The tub was full of water, he was trying to get into the tub for a soak. It helped with his bruises and pain.

I placed my body under his arm and told him to place his hand up on the sink edge. "Alright Chris. On three push up on the sink, place your weight upon me and I will lift you up." "You sure you can lift me?" "I can bench press 200 lbs Chris. You're nothing compared to that." He nodded as we finally got him on his feet. He leaned against the sink counter and placed his hand upon his neck brace. "Thanks Trina." I nodded as I leaned up and placed a kiss upon his lips softly. "Don't worry Chris. You'll be out of that thing in no time. Just be patient." He sighed as he looked to me. "I know but I'm about to rip this thing off already. It's only been what two weeks?" I shook my head. "Nope four weeks. You've got two more weeks. I also have two weeks left in my cast. I know how you feel, trust me, well somewhat." He smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his chest. "I don't know where I would be without you Trina. I appreciate everything you've done and doing for me." "You would do the same for me Chris if I was in you're shoes. I love you Chris, I wouldn't let nothing happen to you, if something did. I don't know what I would do."

We held one another for a bit and then I pulled back. "Alright let's freshen up the water and get you into the tub for a soak. It will help with you're soar back." I knelt down and turned the faucet in the tub on so the water was hot and filled the tub a bit more. It cooled down a bit but I heated right back up. My tub was built down a bit from the floor. So when you got into the tub you had to step down, to get out you had to step up.

I turned the water off and stood back up to my feet. "Alright Chris, the water's just the way you like it." He stood there a bit red in his cheeks. I couldn't help but giggle. "Are you embarrassed to be naked in front of me? Come on Chris, I've seen you naked hundreds of times. What could be different?" Chris sighed and then said. "Just not use to the concept yet, sorry." I nodded as I looked to him. "I promise not to look. I'm just here to help you in and out of the tub and that's it." He looked to me. "You promise?" He gave me those puppy eyes of his as I nodded.

I kept my eyes on his face as he removed the towel and he made his way towards the tub. I placed myself under his right side as he leaned his weight upon me as he placed his left foot in first and then his right. He could get himself down into the water, he had his own way of getting in. "Just give a holler when you're ready to get out." He nodded as he got himself into the heat of the water. I walked out and left the door ajar a bit so I could hear him. I left the bedroom door open as well as I made my way into the living room. I sat down in front of my lap top on the coffee table to work on some poems I needed to finish. I was going to publish a book of my poems someday, I just didn't have enough to fill a book yet. I had taken my meds for my ankle and I had a slight infection within the joint so I was on two meds. I shook my head and kept my eyes open, so I could help Chris out before I passed out.

I saved my work and left it up on the screen. I walked into the kitchen to get something as I felt my head spin a bit. I stopped walking as I closed my eyes for a moment. "Whoa. Those are some powerful meds I'm on I guess. Better get Chris together and then settle down for the night." I went to turn and walk towards the bedroom as I felt my knees give out from under me, sending me to the floor. I fell to the floor onto my stomach. I swallowed hard as I couldn't get my bearings back together as I heard Chris calling for me to help him out. I placed my hands flatly upon the floor and started lifting myself up as my arms felt rubbery and I fell back to the floor. I couldn't even drag myself towards the bedroom. "Chris... I can't help you..." I closed my eyes as the room felt like it was spinning. God I felt like I was tripping on cocaine or something.

Chris heard my voice as he knew something was wrong, that wasn't like Trina to say that. He got to his knees as he sat on the edge of the tub and dried off and then got onto the floor and dried the rest of himself off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and slowly got himself coordinated enough to get to his feet. He grabbed his black silk Nike shorts off the bed and put them on. He tossed the towel into the dirty laundry as he walked out of the bedroom. He saw Trina laying upon the floor. Quickly as he could walk he made his way to Trina. He slowly knelt down and placed a hand upon her back, trying to shake her. "Trina.. what's wrong? Talk to me.." I was alert and could talk but I couldn't move. "I.. I can't move Chris. Sorry I couldn't help you." Chris sighed as he heard my voice. "It's alright Trina. The meds right?" "Yea it is.. But It never had an effect on me like this before, my legs and arms feel like jello. That's how I ended up on the floor." Chris got to his feet slowly. "Hold on Trina. I'm calling someone to come over and help out."

I sighed as I laid there. "Don't hurt yourself Chris." "I won't trust me." Chris grabbed the phone and dialed a number he knew to my buddies Jermaine and Hugh staying at the hotel. They were in town for a few days for an All-Star game for hockey. They picked up and Chris explained everything to them. They were coming over to help. Chris hung up the phone and leaned his hands against the counter edge. "Jermaine and Hugh are coming to help Trina. They are on their way now." "Alright Chris, now go sit somewhere I don't need you getting hurt or something." Chris sat down on the stool as he grabbed the phone and made another phone call. I didn't hear him making the call, I was placing myself out of the state I was in and taking myself out of reality and into my own mind. It was my way of coping with some things.

Chris hung up the phone as there was a knock on the door. "Doors open." Chris turned and looked to the door as it opened and Jermaine and Hugh came walking in. "What happen Chris?" Jermaine asked as Hugh walked quickly over to me and knelt down. "Trina, it's Hugh. What's wrong?" "I can't move.." Jermaine walked over to Chris and looked to him. "She's on two meds. I think it's a medication reaction. I have a doctor coming over to take a look at her now." Chris explained to Jermaine. Jermaine nodded as Hugh picked me up gently into his arms and carried me into the bedroom and laid me upon the bed. "How long as she been like this?" Jermaine asked. "About ten minutes now. I found her on the floor." Chris explained. Jermaine nodded as Hugh came walking out into the living room. "Chris, she wants you with her." Chris slowly stood up and stopped in his tracks and commented. "I didn't know who else to call. I thought you two would be the best to help out. I appreciate it, even though you two don't approve of me." Jermaine and Hugh looked at one another as Chris walked away to the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed next to me.

"Chris.." Chris placed his hand upon my back gently. "Relax Trina. I'm here and I'm not leaving you're side." I sighed as I felt him rubbing my back gently. Jermaine and Hugh sat down on the couches and turned on the TV low. There was a knock at the door as Hugh got up to answer it. He opened the door and lifted a brow to a semi tall man standing before him. "Can I help you?" he asked. Tom nodded. "Yea I got a call from Chris. He said he needed me here." Hugh lifted a brow. "Who are you?" "My name is Tom Pringe. I work with Chris and Trina." Hugh nodded as he let Tom in. Jermaine looked and saw the man as Hugh led him to Trina's bedroom with a bag in his hand. Jermaine shrugged his shoulders as he saw the lap top on the coffee table. He lifted a brow as he saw the poem I had written. He shook his head and ignored it. Hugh came walking back and plopped himself onto the couch and looked to Jermaine. "What are you looking at?" He asked. Jermaine looked to Hugh. "Trina left one of her poems up on her lap top. It just caught my eye that's all. I didn't read it." Hugh sighed as he stood up and turned off the lap top. "No need to peep through her stuff Jermaine." Jermaine rolled his eyes. "I didn't it was just there." Hugh sat back down and they both relaxed.

Tom knelt down as Chris told him what happen. Tom nodded and rummaged through his bag. "It's just a medication reaction. I got just the thing that will help, but don't mix the two anymore Trina. Take them separate." I sighed not really paying attention. Chris looked to Tom. "I will make sure she doesn't." Tom nodded as he set up a syringe and gave me an injection. "She should be feeling better in a few minutes. But I want her to relax the rest of the night." "I will make sure she does. I appreciate you coming over Tom." Tom nodded as he packed up his bag. "No problem Chris. If you two need anything else, don't hesitate to call me." Chris slowly stood up and escorted him out of the bedroom. "You stay with Trina. I will let myself out." Chris smiled as he closed the bedroom door. Tom walked out to the living room, getting ready to walk out the door to leave. "How is she?" Hugh asked. Tom turned around and looked to him. "She'll be alright. She needs rest tonight and she will be alright by tomorrow." The both nodded as Tom let himself out.

Chris walked over as I rolled onto my back. "How you feeling?" Chris asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Better than I was. I'm never doing that again." Chris looked to me. "I'm going to make sure you don't. I don't need to be scared out of my mind again." "Sorry.." Chris smiled to me as I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm gonna shower real quick and then go to bed." Chris looked to me. "Hugh and Jermaine are still here. I think they're staying the night." I slowly stood up and looked to Chris. "I'll go take care of them. I'll be right back." "Alright I'll be here. I ain't going any where." I giggled lightly as I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. "You two staying the night?" I asked. Hugh jumped as he looked to me. Jermaine was passed out on the couch. "I will take Jermaine's answer as a yes." Hugh nodded. "Yes we are just for tonight. We will be out in the morning." I nodded. "Alright. You both know where the spare rooms are. Just keep it down. Chris and I like to sleep a bit late." Hugh nodded as I walked off back to the bedroom.

I wrapped up my cast and then caught a hot shower. God it felt good as I heard Chris strumming on a guitar he kept over here in my bedroom. I loved to hear him sing and work on new material. He was working on some new material for a new album the band had to get recording. I finished up my shower and just slid on my New York Rangers jersey with a pair of silky black bikini panties. I stood in the doorway watching him just play around on the guitar. This was the first time I've seen him pick it up since he had come home from the hospital, usually he picked it almost everyday. I guess he just felt like picking it up now. I walked up behind Chris and sat down behind him. I laid a soft kiss upon his left shoulder. He stopped playing and lightly chuckled. "You heard me didn't you?" He asked as he placed the guitar back in the stand. "Of course. I love to hear you play, you know that." Chris turned himself around gently and looked to me. "Ready for bed?" I nodded as I got up, turned off the big room light and just had on the small lamp still on, upon the night stand beside the bed. Chris stood up as I snuck up behind him and pulled the covers back. "You're quick for someone with a broken ankle." "You have to be around you."

Chris smirked. "I can be quicker than that, if I wasn't in this neck brace." I giggled and nodded. "I know that for a fact." Chris moved onto the bed and slowly laid down, but he had to sleep kind of sitting up because of the neck brace. I made sure he was comfortable before I got myself comfortable. I slept with my casted ankle up on a pillow. It was much easier. I leaned over and kissed his lips passionately. I pulled back as we looked into one another's eyes. "Night Chris.. I love you.." He smiled to me. "I love you too Trina." I laid back down and reached up and turned the light off and settled down for some sleep.

 **Chapter 21**

The weeks flew by and Chris was out of his hard neck brace and I was out of my cast. God it felt good to wear a pair of sneakers again. I had to wear an ankle brace for a week, but I rather wear that than the cast. Chris was happy to be out of that hard collar brace. We sat on my back deck as Chris was strumming on his acoustic guitar once again. This time he was writing down lyrics on a yellow legal pad. I was typing away on my lap top as always. Jermaine and Hugh had headed back home with the team along with Jerry of course. Chris and I decided to let the other coaches have the team. We had bigger goals for us. I was going to travel with Chris and his band instead and help book shows and what not, when I wasn't writing of course. I was working on a book about my life so far. You know about making it into the NHL and what not.

I stopped typing to just sit there and look at Chris. He was a piece of work. Great personality, caring very charming and just an all around great guy. I don't know what would of happen if he wasn't around. Probably still be looking for a job or stuck at the club still bartending. Chris looked to me as he lowered his sunglasses. "Something catch you're eye Hawk?" I shook my head and looked to him. "Huh?.. Yea I was just admiring you that's all." He lifted a brow. "You've been doing that a lot lately." "What you don't like me admiring you?" He shrugged as I closed my lap top, after saving my work and put it down and stood to my feet. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. He placed the guitar beside the chair he was sitting and wrapped his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck gently. "Of course I like being looked at, but not stared at." "I'm sorry if I was staring Chris. I was just thinking where I would be if you didn't come into my life, like you did." Chris placed his sunglasses on top of his head. He was wearing only a pair of blue jean shorts. I was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts with a white tank top. "I don't know how lucky I got to finding a nice gal like you Trina, but you are the biggest piece to the puzzle towards completing my life of happiness." I smiled as him as we kissed one another on the lips gently.

I pulled back and climbed off his lap as the phone rang. I ran inside and grabbed it to answer it. I walked out and handed him the phone. "Phone for you Chris. It's Frank." Chris leaned back in the chair as I handed him the phone. He took the phone as he started in on the conversation with his band member Frank.

I walked away as I walked off the deck and stood on the beach. I let the gentle warm breeze blow through my hair gently. The sounds of the surf washing up on the beach just filled the rest of my senses. I loved every moment of it. I walked down to the edge of the water and stood in the cool sand, watching the water wash over my feet.

I stood looking over the rolling ocean that went for miles and miles. I did have a lot of dreams to accomplish here by the ocean. And I don't regret ever wanting any of them. I have the life I am now enjoying and I share it with someone I love. I felt two arms wrap around my waist as Chris placed his chin upon my shoulder. "Running away are we?" He asked. I chuckled lightly. "Nope just left you alone to talk on the phone with Frank. What did he have to say?" "Just needed information on where the wedding and such was going to be." I nodded as he kissed my neck lightly. I couldn't help but smile around this man. There wasn't one time I couldn't smile around him. That is how happy he has made me. I looked down to the ring that Chris had given me the same night he was out of his neck brace and I was out of my cast.

"Trina, are you really happy with everything that has happened?" Chris asked. I thought for a moment and then said, "Yes I am more than happy with how things happened Chris. Some of it I didn't expect to happen, but maybe they were meant to happen. Fate has a weird way of showing itself. I wouldn't change our relationship, our jobs, nothing at all." Chris smiled as he sighed deeply. "Would you?" I asked. He turned me around as he looked into my emerald green orbs with his mesmerizing blue orbs. "No I wouldn't. Everything to me is perfect Trina." I smiled as I nodded. I turned around and leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "Let's just put it this way Chris. I did have a lot of dreams. I didn't accomplish many in New York, except to play hockey. I will always have that. But I had a lot more. Since I moved here and lived by the ocean. A lot more of them came to life right before my eyes.

In other words I had dreams by the ocean to accomplish, and they did." Chris kissed my neck and held me. "That is great to hear Trina. That makes me even happier to hear that from you than anything."

What I said was the truth. I was happy with being married to Chris. I had a book coming out and I was with someone I truly loved and adored. I just wish TJ was still here to have met Chris and had seen how happy I was. But I know he is always with me and would of loved Chris and treated him like a brother, like he treated me like a sister. Jermaine and Hugh had a long talk with Chris and now except him, now that we are getting married. They started treating him like a brother, just like they did with TJ. Chris was an addition to our family, not a replacement to fill in for TJ. He just filled in the void that TJ left really. But with me, he was someone I was lucky to have and have always dreamt of having in my life for the rest of it. No matter where you are, dreams can come true, just like mine did by the ocean.

END


End file.
